La sangre llama a la sangre
by Eviel
Summary: Al nacer Mako, su madre, no pudo sobrevivir al parto y esto porque Mako, no era una bebé cualquiera, sin embargo su abuelo Karl Heinz, se hizo cargo de ella. Llegado el tiempo, Karl Heinz, desaparece y decide dejarla al cuidado de la familia Mukami pero lo que Mako no sabe es que este es sólo un paso para que descubra quién es su verdadero padre.
1. Sinópsis

"_Por primera vez miró dentro de sus ojos queriendo descubrir la verdad sobre su origen, a pesar de que por dentro tenía miedo de haber cometido una atrocidad, pero había llegado el momento de descubrir quien era su padre, y la razón del por qué nunca había estado con ella, tal vez era porque al final de cuentas ella era un monstruo."_

Al nacer Mako, su madre Yui, no pudo sobrevivir al parto y esto porque Mako, no era una bebé cualquiera, sin embargo su abuelo Karl Heinz, se hizo cargo de ella, a pesar de que el nunca estuvo de manera física con ella por sus continuos viajes, ella siempre le ha tenido mucho aprecio por no abandonarla. Llegado el tiempo, Karl Heinz, desaparece y decide dejarla al cuidado de la familia Mukami, pero lo que Mako no sabe, es que este es sólo un paso para que descubra quién es su verdadero padre.

"_-Esto no puede ser cierto, dime que no es verdad- sus ojos se inundaron de tristeza, el diario que había encontrado de su madre, en la mansión Sakamaki, no sólo había descifrado el gran secreto sobre su origen, sino que le había partido en dos el corazón._

_-Esta fue la razón por la que no quería que fueras a la mansión Sakamaki- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, ella reconocía esa voz en donde quiera que fuese- Será mejor que regreses a la mansión Mukami, tu ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí- de pronto sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, un par de labios se situaron sobre su frente, y fue entonces que ella cerró los ojos, pensó que tal vez si los cerraba lo suficientemente fuerte al abrirlo descubriría que nada de lo que estaba sintiendo es verdad, era imposible que su madre y ella se hubieran enamorado de la misma persona, pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con esa mirada, y se preguntó si es que acaso él ya sabía la verdad todo este tiempo, o si es que apenas él había descubierto su parentesco_


	2. Chapter 1 Recién llegada

**__Flashback__**

-¿Así que voy a tener que vivir con la familia Mukami?- había preguntado Mako

-No voy a estar por un tiempo, así que creo que esto es lo mejor, y no le causes problemas a Ruki- respondió con una sonrisa Karl Heinz, al mismo tiempo que revolvía su cabello

-Pero yo me puedo cuidar sola, ya estoy lo suficientemente mayor- Mako, había ignorado la presencia de Ruki-Además no puedo vivir sola, rodeada por hombres-

"_Aunque no estaría mal" _había pensado Mako

-No te preocupes pequeña, ellos cuidarán de ti- La miraba con cariño a pesar de que ella estaba haciendo una rabieta-Será mejor que te retires a recoger tus cosas, porque necesito hablar unas cosas con Ruki, antes de tu partida

Mako se había retirado a regañadientes.

Cuando iba bajando, Mako se acercó al despacho de su abuelo y alcanzó a escuchar un fragmento de la conversación que mantenía con Ruki

-Ella no es como cualquiera-nunca había escuchado a su abuelo tan serio como en ese momento-Deben de tener cuidado con ella, cuando llegue su despertar será un peligro para todos-

-Entonces no es seguro que ella esté a nuestro alrededor, podría acelerar su despertar, no queremos que termine como su madre- Era la primera vez que había escuchado a hablar a Ruki, pero la manera en que decía las cosas solo hizo que ella temblara ante lo que estaba escuchando, él había conocido a su madre

-Ella no logró despertar porque estaba embarazada, la bebé absorbió todas sus fuerzas, y al nacer la mató- al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su abuelo, algo en ella se rompió, no podía creer lo que había escuchado ella era un monstruo, tal vez por eso su abuelo la quería lejos.

Mako se quedó en shock por un momento y cayó inconsciente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ella abrió los ojos y vislumbró a Ruki, Mako no recordaba nada de lo que había escuchado en la conversación. A pesar de conocer la existencia de los poderes de su abuelo, ella nunca pensó que él pudiese utilizar sus poderes para borrarle la memoria.

_**_Fin del Flashback_**_

Así fue como Ruki inscribió a Mako en la escuela nocturna, ella había estado renuente a asistir a la escuela. Ruki se había arrepentido de haberla dejado una semana en la mansión a cargo de Kou, en lo que él preparaba todo para que ella asistiera, era obvio que después ella ya no iba a querer asistir

-Vamos Mneko-chan va a ser divertido- le había estado rogando Kou, con su típica sonrisa, a pesar de que ella no quería salir de su habitación, Kou trataba de cargarla para llevarla sacarla por la puerta, pero Mako se había sujetado de los tubos de la cama, pero no podía evitar reír ante tal escena- Vamos Mako-chan no querrás que Ruki se enoje con nosotros, además sabes que no te puedes resistir a mis encantos vampíricos- la había dejado sobre la cama- Mira que si no te pones tu uniforme en cinco minutos, vendré yo y te lo voy a poner, además que si no estas lista, le diré a Yuma que te lleve cargando, estés lista o no- ante la sola idea de que Yuma la llevará cargando como costal de papas, la hizo sobresaltarse, a lo que Kou, sonrío son suficiencia- Así me gusta gatita-

Mako se había alistado lo más rápido que pudo.

-Ya solo quedaban 5 segundos más para que Yuma subiera por ti, es una lástima hubiera sido divertido verte patalear- La sonrisa de Kou se había ensanchado más de lo que antes estaba

-Mako-chan...luce muy linda- se había sonrojado Azusa, a Mako le había parecido muy lindo desde el momento que lo había visto, pero siempre lo había sentido distante

-Gracias, Azusa- respondió Mako con sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Oi cerda, no importa que hayas llegado en el límite, de todas formas ya nos retrasaste por lo que aún así...-Yuma se acercó y levantó a Mako como si ella fuera un costal de papas- Estas muy pesada, cerda- Mako a lo único que se pudo limitar fue a cubrirse para que no se le levantará la falda

-¡YUMA!.. -Mako gritaba al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la espalda de Yuma

_**-Llegando a la escuela-**_

Mako iba reclamándole a Yuma y a Kou, cuando sintió que alguien la había tomado de su brazo, se sorprendió al ver que era Ruki, quien la estaba sosteniendo, los demás se adelantaron a sus clases y Ruki se quedó hablando con Mako

-¿Qué sucede Ruki-kun, acaso fue por lo de hoy? Prometo que no voy a volver a hacerlo- había dicho Mako, poniendo ojitos de perrito

-No es eso, es sólo que no quiero que estés cerca de los Sakamaki- Había visto esa mirada en algún lugar pero no recordaba donde

-Ni siquiera se quienes son, así que no creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso Ruki-kun- A pesar de que a ella le hubiera gustado protestar, había algo en esa mirada que no la dejaba

-Desearía que estuvieras en mi clase, para poder cuidarte, pero nos veremos para el cambio de periodo- y así fue como Ruki se fue y dejó a Mako, sola en el pasillo

-Etto...Ruki-kun, no me dijiste a donde me dirijo ahora- Trato de correr detrás de él pero no lo alcanzó -Demonios, y ¿ahora qué hago?- lo único que le quedó fue caminar.

Mako escuchó unos pasos por detrás de ella

_"Demonios, lo que me faltaba van a pensar que me salte las clases, y no quiero que Ruki, se moleste conmigo" _pensó Mako, por lo que a la primera puerta abierta que encontró, decidió meterse en ella. Se agachó para que no se viera a través de la ventana. Al darse cuenta en donde estaba se quedó maravillada, ella siempre había querido aprender a tocar algún instrumento pero nunca había tenido alguien quien le enseñara.

Cuando dio un paso hacia el majestuoso piano negro que se encontraba delante de ella, sintió que tropezó con algo, todo pasó tan rápido, pero cuando ella esperaba sentir el golpe del frío suelo, ocurrió todo lo contrario, levantó la vista para ver sobre lo que había caído, pero no era un qué, sino un quién, Mako se sonrojo de pies a cabeza porque había caído sobre un joven rubio, y vaya posición en la que habían quedado, su falda se encontraba levantada, su cabello cubría la cara del rubio, cuando se trató de levantar, se volvió a resbalar quedando sentado sobre el rubio, fue entonces cuando se percató de su cara, parecía esculpida por mármol, él tenía los ojos cerrados

_"Mi primer día y parece que quiero abusar de un rubio con cara de ángel"_ pensó Mako

-Etto... lo siento..estás bien, ¿Te he lastimado?- Mako se acercó ya que su amortiguador no daba respuestas de vida, fue entonces cuando sintió unas manos subiendo por sus muslos -Hey ¿qué te pasa? Ya veo que estabas bien, sólo tenías que decirlo

-Eres una mujer molesta, y además tan pervertida- sonrió el rubio que seguía tocándola con suavidad

-¿Qué yo soy la pervertida? Si tu eres el que me está tocando- Mako estaba muy sonrojada

-Pero tú no te has movido?-

_"Demonios tiene razón, maldito cuerpo traicionero " _Mako se trató de levantar pero el rubio no se lo permitía

-Hey, suéltame- Mako se empezó a remover cuando sintió que el se acercaba a ella-

-Tú, tienes un olor exquisito, pero está oculto bajo ese olor a Mukami, tal vez pueda llegar a quitarlo- Mako junto las pocas fuerzas que tenía y lo empujó

Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, al girar en una esquina, chocó con alguien y se tropezó pero esta vez sintió el frío suelo.

Había cerrado con fuerza los ojos, sólo esperaba que ese rubio no la hubiera alcanzado

-¿Estás bien?-

Mako lo único que pudo hacer fue arrojarse a sus brazos.

-¿Qué te paso? Alguien intentó hacerte algo, porque si es así juro que…- Mako interrumpió a Yuma

-Tranquilo, no es nada, sólo me asusté eso es todo- Yuma comenzó a inspeccionar a Mako, pero no encontró nada anormal, aunque si fue capaz de percibir un ligero aroma que era diferente al de ella.

-¿Estás segura de que ningún bastardo te hizo nada?¿Ningún Sakamaki?

-No se quienes sean ellos, pero creo que no me los he topado- Mako escondió su cara en su pecho, no podía decirle lo vergonzoso que lo había pasado- Además.. ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?- preguntó Mako para que así se olvidará del tema

-Bueno verás, yo salí por algunas cosas que me encargó el profesor, pero bueno te podría hacer la misma pregunta-

Mako bajo los hombros - Nunca supe cual era mi salón, a Ruki se le olvido decirme-

-No te preocupes cerda, lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora es darte un tour por la escuela- respondió Yuma

-¿Qué no iba por algo del profesor?-

-La verdad, era que me había aburrido en clase y no quería que me pillarás- Yuma sonreía satisfecho, pero poco después esa sonrisa se transformó a una maliciosa. Mako sabía que significaba esa sonrisa, por lo que emprendió la huida. Yuma la alcanzó en un par de segundos y la volvió a levantar

-YUMA- gritó Mako, cuando sentía que era elevada por el aire

-Cállate cerda, que si nos descubren nos irá mal a los dos-


	3. Chapter 2 Instintos

Cuando Yuma llevó a Mako a la azotea, cuando una pequeña brizna de aire batió el cabello de Mako, haciendo que su olor llegará a la nariz de Yuma

"Que exquisito olor" pensó Yuma "Si tan solo pudiera

Mako's Pov

La vista de la ciudad era fascinante, quería agradecerle a Yuma por haberme traído hasta aquí, cuando giré en su dirección él tenía la mirada baja, me acerqué a él, levantando su rostro con mis manos obligándolo a mirarme

-Yuma, te encuentras bien?, - su mirada lucía diferente de hace un minuto, él me tomó del rostro, parecía que fuese a besarme, trate de alejarme pero él puso fuerza en su agarre

-Cerda, necesito probar tu sangre, tienes un olor al que no me puedo resistir- A pesar de que ya sabía que ellos eran vampiros, ninguno había tratado de alimentarse de mí, nunca los había visto que se alimentaran, tal vez se habían estado conteniendo por mi presencia, pero eran vampiros así que no lo creo, mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Yuma sobre mi cuello

-Esto va a doler- susurró Yuma en mi cuello, y una extraña sensación comenzó a apoderarse de mi, al principio me dolía sentir sus colmillos, pero poco a poco me fue gustando esa sensación, al escuchar la manera en que Yuma bebía mi sangre no pude hacer más que sonrojarme, parecía que estuviera gimiendo.

Extrañamente lleve mis brazos a su espalda, fue entonces cuando él se detuvo.

-No le des a nadie más tu sangre, cerda- él besó mi cuello, lo cual me hizo estremecerme aún más- Vámonos antes de que alguien descubra lo que hicimos- Yuma me tendió su mano y me llevó con él

Normal Pov

Yuma había reconocido ese sabor, a pesar de que habían pasado años desde la última vez que la probó, pero esa sangre nunca la olvidaría, la sangre de Eva, él no sabía que había pasado con ella, sólo que un día simplemente había desaparecido

"No es posible que ellas tengan el mismo sabor, tal vez sea una sola coincidencia...Aunque con Karl Heinz las coincidencias no existen, será que ella es...?" se preguntaba Yuma, desde que había mordido a Mako, no se había sacado esa idea de su cabeza

Mako se encontraba en su habitación, recordando la sensación de esos colmillos, se tocaba su cuello con sumo cuidado, y al toque se estremecía, ella no podía describirlo, pero quería volver a sentirlo, y era la primera vez que la mordían, pero al mismo tiempo le era familiar.

Desde que habían regresado de la escuela Yuma no había mencionado nada, ella quería dejar de pensar en eso por lo que se fue a dormir.

Los rayos del sol entraban por su cuarto, apenas si había conseguido dormir unas cuantas horas.

Mako se levantó a regañadientes, percibió en el aire un aroma exquisito.

Ella sabía lo que significaba Ruki había preparado el desayuno, tenía que darse prisa si quería alcanzar algo, porque Yuma y Kou siempre se acababan todo.

Cuando bajó las escaleras no estaba tan errada, ya no quedaba nada.

Azusa debió notar su mirada por lo que le ofreció su plato

-Tranquila...Mako-chan yo guarde un poco para ti- Azusa siempre lograba que Mako se sonrojara

-Gracias Azusa-kun-Mako tomó el plato de sus manos provocando de sus manos rozaran, Mako estaba que se moría, a pesar de que su roce era frío, ella se llenó de calor

La mirada que Yuma le lanzó era posesiva a Mako, por lo que ella giró su mirada a otro lugar, tomó el plato de las manos de Azusa, y se sentó en el asiento que estaba a lado de Yuma.

-Sabes que tu me perteneces cerda- susurró en el oído de Mako, lo que provocó que ella se estremeciera

-Cállate Yuma, no ves que estoy comiendo- Mako se sonrojó y rogó porque nadie hubiese escuchado eso

-Ya veo que lo que buscas es un castigo- su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Makoto casi se ahogaba con el bocado que acaba de comerse

-Acaso a mi gatita le gustan los castigos- respondió inmediatamente, parecía que había escuchado toda la conversación- Así que ella es una masoquista, además hueles mucho a Yuma-

-Si quiere Mako-chan.. puede castigarme- susurró Azusa, apenas si Makoto había escuchado lo que dijo,pero al escuchar a Azusa decir eso, sentía que le iba a dar una hemorragia nasal, maldijo sus pensamientos, se levantó y salió corriendo.

Ruki apenas si se había inmutado ante las reacción de Mako, pero en cuanto ella salió del comedor, Ruki comenzó a hablar.

-Alimentarse de ella, puede ser peligroso- fue todo lo que dijo, se levantó y dejó el comedor

Ruki no podía decirles toda la verdad a sus hermanos, se lo había prometido a Karl Heinz, pero estaba al tanto de que Yuma había bebido su sangre y eso supondría un gran problema, pero Karl nunca le había prohibido que bebieran de ella, sólo les había advertido que si lo hacían podría resultar perjudicial, para ellos, pero esto había despertado la curiosidad del mayor de los Mukami

"¿Qué es lo que tiene esa niña?" se preguntaba al mismo tiempo que caminaba por la mansión

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al cuarto de Mako, su puerta estaba abierta por lo que decidió entrar. No había rastro de ella, pero un destello en la cómoda llamó la atención de Ruki, al acercarse se dio cuenta de que era un collar con una cruz de plata, lo tomó entre sus manos, esa cruz la había visto antes, Eva, ¿Cómo era que Mako tenía esa cruz?

-Es lo único que tengo de mi madre, mi abuelo me la dio, él me contaba que siempre cargaba con ella, ¿Tú conociste a mi madre Ruki-kun?- Mako había aparecido detrás de él.

-No- Ruki sabía que no podía decirle nada acerca de su pasado, menos podría decirle que estuvo enamorado de su madre, sería algo complicado de explicar- No debes permitir que te muerdan, y si vuelves a dejar que un Sakamaki te toqué, creeme que ambos recibirán un castigo

"Acaso él estaba ahí cuando pasó todo, no puede ser" Mako quería reclamarle la razón de porque no la ayudó, pero él se había ido.

Tomó la cruz, con sus manos, en un momento ella se desvaneció.

Al abrir los ojos descubrió que ella, ya no estaba en su habitación, ni siquiera estaba en la mansión Mukami, su aspecto era diferente, este no era su cuerpo, se sintió aterrada cuando se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo en el que se encontraba comenzaba a moverse, mejor dicho a correr.

-Hey chichinashi, no creas que vas a escapar- la voz se escuchaba más cerca

Mako tenía miedo, pero no sabía la razón por la cual huí, y mucho menos la persona de la cual estaba huyendo. Su huida fue interrumpida cuando chocó contra algo, más bien dicho alguien

-Bitch - chan- Esa voz la hizo temblar, a sus espaldas sintió que alguien la tomaba por sus hombros

-Hey, Raito, no ves que estoy jugando con Chichinashi- la persona de atrás de sus brazos la comenzaba a estrechar contra su pecho

-Vamos Ayato, compartamos a Bitch-chan, será divertido- los ojos verdes de Raito, estaban llenos de lujuria, él se agachó hasta la altura de sus piernas, levantó una de ellas, Mako quería gritar por ayuda, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba inmóvil, siendo presa de una serie de sensaciones que no se podía explicar. Raito comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas con su nariz, mientras que la respiración de Ayato, se intensificaba a medida que se acercaba a ella

"¿Qué demonios es esto?"

Mako se despertó en brazos de Kou, ella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, esa sensación de impotencia, no quería volver a sentirla.

-Gatita, ¿estás bien? ¿Parece que has tenido una pesadilla? ¿Está bien si me quedo contigo gatita? Yo también he tenido una pesadilla- Kou limpió sus lágrimas con su pulgar, Makoto se limitó a abrazarlo fuertemente.

Kou se acostó junto a ella, cómo Makoto no podía dormir decidió cantarle hasta que se quedará dormida.


	4. Chapter 3 Primeros encuentros

-Cerda, has pasado mucho tiempo en cama, ya es hora de que te despiertes- Mako escuchaba a lo lejos una voz, pero pensaba que estaba soñando, pero una presión sobre su estómago y una respiración en su nuca, la hizo reaccionar, ella quería pensar que lo sucedido con Kou había sido un sueño pero no fue así, los pasos se volvían cada vez más cercanos.

_"Esta va a ser una situación muy difícil de explicar"_ pensó Mako

-Kou- susurro Mako, tratando de despertar al rubio que se encontraba a su lado -Ya es hora de despertar- pero lo único que sucedió fue que Kou se aferrará más a ella

-Gatita, eres tan cálida y tu aroma es exquisito- Mako sentía su respiración en su nuca -quisiera que nos quedarámos así toda la vida- el comentario de Kou hizo que a Mako le ardieran las mejillas

-No digas tonterías Kou, levantate, que si alguien nos ve así, pensaran que...- Ella trataba de apartar a Kou

-Que pasamos la noche juntos- Kou la miró de manera lasciva, la giro para poder mirarla a los ojos -Si eso es lo que hicimos- sonreía satisfecho

-Kou, no lo digas de esa manera- Mako, se empezaba a alejar, ya que Kou empezaba a invadir su espacio personal

-Vamos gatita, dejame probarte, parece que a Yuma le gustó lo que probó- Kou la había inmovilizado subiéndose arriba de ella

-Cerda, espero que estes vestida porque voy a entrar- Yuma había llegado, y se iba a encontrar con tan comprometedora escena- Aunque preferiría que no lo estes- susurró Yuma para sus adentros

A pesar de que Mako, estaba inmóvil debajo de Kou utilizó la poca fuerza que tenía para arrojar a ambos a un lado de la cama, la posición en la que habían quedado era aún más comprometedora de lo que estaban antes, pero si Yuma los veía de cualquier manera nada iba a ir bien al menos en esa posición la cama ocultaba a Kou , con una mano le tapó boca.

- Cerda- Yuma recién abría la puerta- ¿Estás bien?..¿Qué haces ahí tirada?- Al tratar de acercarse Mako pegó un grito que lo hizo detenerse en seco

-¡No!..digo estoy bien..solo me caí de la cama...- a Mako se le dificultaba pronunciar las palabras ya que Kou lamía su mano de manera provocativa, las manos del rubio amenazaban con subir a sus muslos. A pesar de que Mako trataba de levantarse, él solo ejercía mayor presión sobre su cadera.

-Cerda, estas rara, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntaba Yuma, sentándose en una esquina de la cama

-Estoy bien- Mako rezaba porque no la descubriera

-No quería que sucediera lo del otro día, pero... no me pude resistir, fue como si tuviera esa necesidad de poseerte, un incontrolable deseo se apoderó de mí, además tenías ese olor a Sakamaki- Yuma evitaba mirar a Mako, ella todavía tenía las marcas de sus colmillos.

-Todo esta bien… De cierta manera lo entiendo eres un vampiro, no he conocido a ningún Sakamaki todavía, es más no tengo ni la menor idea sobre quiénes son ellos-

-Hay uno en tu clase- Yuma se levantó y se fue en silencio

Mako dio un grito ahogado cuandos sintió un par de colmillos rasgar la palma de su mano. Miró de reojo a Kou. Por un momento sus ojos parecían haber cambiado de color, uno rojo y otro azul, pero en cuanto Mako parpadeó ambos volvieron a ser azules.

-Tu sangre si que es deliciosa, ahora entiendo porque Yuma te mira como si le pertenecieses- Kou se había levantado y mientras se acomodaba su ropa exclamó- la siguiente vez que quieras estar arriba solo tienes que decirlo- se encaminó hacia la puerta- Eres mi fan girl favorita- Kou cerró la puerta con una sonrisa y Mako le lanzó un cojín

"Maldito Kou, viene con una cara de ángel a protegerme y después quiere cobrarse su amabilidad, pero que les pasa tengo cara de que pueden venir a hacer conmigo lo que quieran pues están equivocados"

Mako se fue a alistar para la escuela

"Yo no soy su alimento, entiendo que vivo con ellos y al menos deberían preguntármelo, y no morderme a lo bruto" pensó, en ese momento vino a su mente el sueño que había tenido, aunque ella estaba segura de que no había sido sólo eso.

Ruki guió a Mako a lo que sería su nuevo salón, ella estaba nerviosa, y no era para más un par de orbes verdes se encontraban mirándola, una punzada atravesó su corazón, era él, esos ojos los había visto en su sueño, dio un paso hacia atrás, en ese momento sintió un par de manos fuertes apretando sus hombros.

-Esta vez Yuma no te salvará...-el agarre de Ruki se hizo más fuerte, Mako tembló al sentir la respiracion de Ruki sobre su cabeza -Ni siquiera Kou podrá venir a ayudarte- un leve empujón hizo que el sensei notara la presencia de Mako

-Entonces tú eres la alumna que faltaba- decía el sensei al tiempo que sacaba una hoja -Mukami Makoto-

Mako's Pov

Cuando mencionaron mi apellido todos voltearon sorprendidos, al parecer se sorprendían de que los Mukami tuvieran "una hermana", pero no era así, nosotros no teníamos ningún lazo, ellos me dieron un hogar, pero aún así no entiendo porque tenían que darme su apellido, si mi abuelo me dio el suyo al nacer.

Al girar mi mirada, me encuentro con un par de ojos esmeralda, ellos me miran de manera lasciva, no podía creerlo esa persona es la misma de mi sueño, aparté la mirada inmediatamente, pero su mirada seguía sobre mí, me estremezco al pensar que este me está desnudando con su mente.

-Puede tomar el asiento que esta enfrente del joven Sakamaki- apenas si alcancé a escuchar al sensei

"Por favor que no sea él"

-Es por aquí...little bitch chan...- y fue que él levantó la mano

"Demonios"

-Sakamaki Raito, un caballero encantador, un acosador en potencia, mejor conocido como la bestia sexual Sakamaki, puedo ser lo que necesites bitch chan, puedo ser mejor que cualquier Mukami- qué seguridad tenía ese tal Raito, no podía dejar que su presencia me afectará porque si dejaba que el sueño dominará mi presente nada bueno podría salir de eso.

-No creo que puedas- sonreí con suficiencia, por un momento pensé que lo había dejado callado, cuando escuché el sonido de una silla.

Una mano se deslizó por mi espalda, su rostro estaba enfrente de mí, al verlo simplemente salte en mi asiento

-¿Acaso es un reto?- no iba a dejar que me intimidará -¿Estás segura? porque la raitoconda te va a hacer gritar- se relamía sus labios y se acercaba cada vez más, pero no podía echarme para atrás.

-No creo que sea rival para la Yumaconda- y fue así como dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente,no medí las consecuencias de lo que había dicho, sólo no quería que él me dejara callada, no quería demostrar debilidad, no quería sentirme impotente.

El sensei nos miraba con enojo, sabía lo que se avecinaba.

Demonios, primer día y ya estaba castigada

-Joven Sakamaki, Señorita Mukami socialicen en su tiempo libre- no quise ver su cara y solo me limite a asentir

-Así que es asi como juegas bitch -chan, creo que nos vamos a divertir ~nfu- sólo así él regresó a su asiento

-Se quedan después de clases- anunció el sensei

-Esto va a ser divertido bitch-chan-dijo con una voz cantarina

"_Esto no augura nada bueno"_

Cuando llegó la hora del intermedio, salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, pero una mano me detuvo, rezaba porque no fuera él, pero esas orbes verdes me decían lo contrario

-Así que... ¿te diviertes con tus hermanos? Esos bastardos Mukami, te tenían bien escondida- se fue acercando poco a poco, sentí su respiración sobre mi oído, sus manos jugueteaban con mi cabello- Acaso no quieres hacer lo mismo conmigo-

-Eres un pervertido, ellos y yo no...- Poco a poco intentaba alejarme pero era demasiado fuerte, poco a poco me iba arrinconando en contra del escritorio, puse mis manos sobre éste para que Raito no me acostara sobre él, por más que buscaba escaparme, no podía, intenté patearlo pero el solo se limitó a tomarme las piernas y empezar a subir poco a poco mi falda

"_Mierda no puedo hacer nada"_ me había decidido por gritar

Maldita la hora en la que todos salieron, solo quedábamos Raito y yo, escuche la puerta del salón abrirse

-Oe Cerda, ¿por qué tardas tanto?- era Yuma estaba salvada, cuando vi sus ojos estos irradiaban ira, nunca lo había visto así, tomó una de mis manos y me atrajo hacia él

-Vamos Mukami, dejame jugar con tu Onee-chan, prometo que al final se va a poder mantener sobre sus propias piernas- los músculos de Yuma se tensaron, no quería que se pelearan

-Tu..-

-Vámonos- jale a Yuma hacia afuera del salón, pero antes de salir se detuvo y miró seriamente a Raito

-Ella me pertenece, y no se te ocurra acercarte a ella maldito hentai- Yuma me aprisionó entre sus brazos, descubrió mi cuello, me removí entre contra su cuerpo, no quería esto, su respiración estaba sobre mi nuca.

- Yuma no caigas en su juego,- susurré pero Yuma no pareció oírme, su lengua recorrió mi nuca, el solo sentirlo me hizo estremecerme esperaba sentir sus colmillos en mi cuello, pero en lugar de eso, él me levantó del suelo.

-Continuemos esto en privado cerda-

~Nfu, vamos Mukami, nos estábamos divirtiendo- esto no era el final y los ojos de raito lo decían él no iba a parar

-¡Yuma!-Intenté detenerlo, pero ya era su costumbre cargarme como si fuera un costal

Todos los alumnos estaban fuera de los salones, y se nos observaban con sumo detalle, algunas chicas me miraban celosas, si sus ojos fueran pistolas hubiera terminado como coladera

Yuma me bajo de su hombro una vez que llegamos a la azotea.

-No era para que te pusieras a arrastrarme por toda la escuela- comencé a elevar la voz, mientras me acomodaba el uniforme- Con el solo hecho que detuvieras a ese pervertido estaba bien- respire calmada y baje mi mirada

-Porque dejaste que te tocara, te hubieras resistido, pero parecías disfrutarlo- me echó en cara Yuma

-¡¿Disfrutarlo?!, si casi era violada- me aleje de Yuma, me sentía indignada, estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando Yuma me abrazó posesivamente por mi espalda.

-Lo lamento cerda, pero no quiero que nadie te tenga- recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y me dijo entre susurros -desde que bebí de ti, tengo una necesidad de estar contigo, quiero poseerte- me estremecía al sentir que un beso en mi cuello -hacerte mía- su agarre comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte

-¡Yuma!- comenzaba a removerme entre sus brazos, pero él sólo me sujetaba más fuerte

Desde que Yuma había bebido de mí, él se había vuelto más posesivo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una de sus manos comenzaba a desabrocharme el uniforme, con sus labios iba marcando un camino de besos por mi cuello, con su mano libre acariciaba mis piernas

-Yuma, déjame- me removía entre sus brazos, pero él parecía disfrutarlo

-No finjas que no te gusta- la mano de Yuma recorría mi pecho desnudo

-M-neko-chan parece divertirse- me sobresalté al ver a Kou enfrente de mí, yo sabía que él me ayudaría

-¡Kou!-exclamé-Ayudame porfavor, Yuma...- ahogué un gemido, demonios, mi cuerpo me estaba traicionando

-Tú de verdad lo estás disfrutando ga~ti~ta - Kou lucía diferente de cuando habíamos dormido juntos- tal vez Mneko-chan, quisiera estar con ambos- Kou bajó a la altura de mis piernas, Yuma solo gruñía en mi cuello.

-¡Mierda Kou! ayúdame...espera ¿qué vas a hacer?- comenzaba a besar la parte interna de mi muslo, trate de patearlo pero Yuma inmovilizó mi otra pierna

Todo había cambiado muy rápido, yo no quería esto, al sentir los colmillos de ambos sentí como algo palpitaba dentro de mi pecho, algo buscaba salir de mi.

Estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando una sombra blanca había alejado a Kou de mí, Yuma ante la sorpresa aflojó su agarre en mi y un peliblanco se acercó a su pecho, vi su cara de furia y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Yuma ya no estaba y me encontraba en un cuarto, mire hacia alrededor me estremecí al ver un ataúd

-Por favor no me mates, juro que haré lo que quieras - me escondí en su pecho

-Tsk de verdad piensas que te salvé para después matarte- me alejó bruscamente de él-Por cierto será mejor que...- no me había dado cuenta que mi ropa interior estaba a la vista, ambos nos sonrojamos

- Gracias, por lo de hace rato, soy Mukami Makoto

-Desgraciados, hacerle eso a su hermana,.. y ese viejo en que esta pensando- su ceño se había fruncido

-Bueno será mejor que regrese- me acerqué a la puerta pero realmente no sabía a donde dirigirme, pero para entonces él me detuvo tomándome del brazo.

-Será mejor que te cambies parece que asesinaste a alguien- El peliblanco solo me lanzó una camiseta y una toalla y me señaló lo que era el baño

-Más bien casi me convierto en el cadáver- trate de romper la tensión, pero él simplemente salió de la habitación- Por cierto no me dijiste tu nombre- pero él había cerrado la puerta

Me encaminé hacia el baño, realmente parecía que había matado a alguien por lo que decidí darme un baño, tenía un buen tiempo que no me miraba al espejo a mi abuelo no le gustaban los espejos decía que no siempre observamos lo que importa, la primera vez que lo hice él se volvió loco, nunca me dijo el porqué, él mandó a quitar todos los espejos, desde ese entonces le tengo miedo a mi reflejo, hay algo raro en él.

Al salir del baño me puse la camiseta, y mientras esperaba a que se quitarán las manchas de sangre de mi uniforme, decidí salir del baño para regresar a la habitación en donde me encontraba. Me acerqué a la ventana daba a un hermoso jardín de rosas blancas, una fuente se divisaba a lo lejos, y aún más allá se encontraba un bosque

En donde carajo estábamos, sabía que nos habíamos teletransportado, mi abuelo puede hacer lo mismo, de eso no tenía miedo, a lo que tenía miedo era a descubrir cómo se pondría Ruki cuando sepa que me escapé de clases...Otra vez...Dios mío, Yuma y Kou se iban a volver locos.

-¡SUBARU!- escuché que alguien gritaba, no le dí importancia hasta que abrieron la puerta bruscamente -¿Por qué demonios te escapaste? Sabes lo que puede hacer ese viejo- Un pelinegro de ojos magenta me veía de pies a cabeza - ¡Subaru! ¿Quién es ella?- De repente se aparecieron 5 pares de ojos y entre ellos, unos que ya conocía

-Subaru, yo la había visto primero, sería el primero en follarme a bitch-chan- de todos en los que podría haber terminado, llegué a la casa de Raito. ¡Demonios, llegué a la casa de los Sakamaki! Ahora sí podía darme por muerta

-Otra Chichinashi- un pelirrojo comenzaba a acercarse a mí, di gracias a que la ropa Subaru me quedaba enorme parecía vestido-

-A Teddy no le agradan los invitados sorpresa- dijo un niño de ojos morados

-Que mujer tan molesta- era el rubio de ojos azules que encontraste en la sala de música-Decidiste volver para terminar lo que empezamos-

-Nadie los molesta cuando están en su habitación haciendo sus tonterías- había aparecido Subaru, golpeó la pared dejando un agujero en él

-Tranquilizate Subaru, somos nosotros quienes deberíamos pedir explicaciones- dijo el pelinegro

-Ella es mi presa, por eso la traje aquí- Subaru me acercó a su pecho- Así que déjenme en paz-

-Y yo que pensaba que con tus onii-chan estabas satisfecha bitch -chan, ya veo que eres una pervertida, no te basta con los Mukami- Cuatro pares de ojos se habían agrandado al escuchar que yo era una Mukami

-Ese viejo, ¿qué es lo que está planeando?- dijo el pelinegro para sí mismo


	5. Chapter 4 Sospecha

-El viejo no va a dar explicaciones- dijo Shu quien se levantaba del sofá en el que se encontraba para retirarse de la habitación -Si esta con los Mukami, ella no es problema nuestro- habiendo dicho esto él cruzó la puerta

- No es justo Teddy, padre les dio una muñeca con quien jugar y a nosotros no nos ha devuelto la nuestra- dijo un Kanato furioso -¿Por qué no se las quitamos Teddy?- en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa sádica, Mako lo único que pudo hacer fue retroceder

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya- respondió Mako nerviosa- de seguro mis hermanos están furiosos porque me fui sin avisarles- ella trató de esquivar a Kanato, pero Subaro la tomó de un brazo

-¿Vas a regresar con ellos a pesar de lo que te hicieron?- dijo Subaru, sus ojos mostraban una horrible tristeza, pero todo era producto de recuerdo de su madre.

-No tengo otro lugar donde quedarme y pues mi…- estuvo a punto de mencionar a su abuelo, cuando un presentimiento le dijo que no lo hiciera - porque a pesar de todo son mi familia- mintió

- ¿Podrías quedarte si quisieras...tengo espacio en mi cama, bitch -chan? - Raito había apartado a Mako de Subaru, y la había envuelto en sus brazos -No te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo- susurró de manera seductora en su oído, Mako no supo que contestar a eso y sólo se sonrojó

- Ore-sama no está interesado en Chichinashis- salió Ayato de la habitación

-No decías lo mismo de…- Dijo Raito lo más fuerte que pudo

-Cállate Raito- respondió aún más fuerte Ayato

-Raito yo quiero jugar con la muñeca de los Mukami- dijo Kanato acercándose a Mako

-Déjenla en paz- Subaru había hecho un agujero en la pared

Mako aprovechó la distracción para escapar de los brazos de Raito, se dirigió hacia la puerta pero Reiji la detuvo.

-Mis hermanos son una molestia, pero él que estés tú aquí sólo alimenta el fuego- dijo jalando a Mako del brazo hacia afuera de la habitación-Kanato, Raito, Subaru, dejen de pelear- pero parecía que ninguno lo había escuchado, esto solo lo hizo enojar, lo sabía Mako porque su agarre se había vuelto más fuerte

-Yo sólo necesito hablarle a mis hermanos, para que vengan por mí- dijo Mako tratando de zafarse de su brazo

Como si le hubieran leído sus pensamientos, alguien tocaba a la gran puerta de la mansión, Reiji y Mako fueron a recibir a la visita, Mako tragó saliva al descubrir quien era..

-Ruki- ella palideció al verlo ahí parado, no podía entender como él la había encontrado

-Lamento las molestias que pudo haber causado mi hermana, Reiji- dijo a modo de disculpa, pero sus ojos miraban a Mako de manera acusadora, ahora ella ya no quería regresar

-Subaru debería de disculparse por haberla traído aquí- Reiji inspeccionó a Ruki en busca de respuestas -Me gustaría hablar contigo Ruki, acerca de tu hermana

"Mierda" pensó Mako y bajo su mirada a sus pies, ella seguía vistiendo la ropa de Subaru, ahora sí podría darse por muerta, de seguro eso le iba a decir Reiji porque dadas las circunstancias eso parecía

-Ruki, creo que será mejor que no causemos más problemas- dijo Mako tomando a Ruki de su brazo

- ¿Tienes tiempo ahora?- Reiji abrió la puerta para darle paso a Ruki, quien seguido entro.

Mako se aferró a su brazo, mirándolo con ojos suplicante

-Ve por tu ropa y nos vamos- ,Mako fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de Subaru, mientras tanto Ruki entraba a la mansión siguiendo a Reiji

Mako subió por las escaleras pero se no recordaba en qué habitación había entrado, abrió una puerta al azar.

-Subaru- Mako se asomó por la puerta pero esa era la habitación equivocada. En lo primero que llamó la atención de Mako fue una dama de hierro, ella había leído sobre ese instrumento de tortura, tembló al imaginarse la sola idea de quedarse atrapada en ella, pero había algo que la impulsó a seguir adelante, ese lugar le era familiar de alguna manera.

-¡Hey!- Mako se sobresaltó, al escuchar que alguien la había descubierto- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- al girar la cabeza se encontró con un pelirrojo, Ayato recordaba que Raito lo había llamado así

-¿Qué hace una dama de hierro aquí, pensé que sólo se encontraban en los museos?- Mako había ignorado por completo el comentario de Ayato

-Es propiedad de Ore-sama, y si Ore-sama quiere tenerla aquí, es su problema- Ayato se acercó para sacar a Mako de su habitación, la empujó hasta la puerta.

-Hey, no puedes tratarme así- se iba quejando Mako al tiempo que Ayato la empujaba -Me equivoqué de habitación, sólo fue eso..Por cierto ¿cuál es la habitación de Subaru?- Mako giró antes de dar la vuelta para encarar a Ayato, este la seguia empujando, la mano de Ayato fue a dar con el pecho de ella, Mako se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que se ponía furiosa puesto que él no quitaba su mano

-Al parecer Subaru quiso engañar al gran Ore-sama haciéndole creer que eras una Chichinashi, pero ya veo que no- En lugar de retirar su mano, este dio un ligero apretón, a lo que ella lo terminó abofeteando de tal manera que resonó por todo el pasillo

-Maldito pervertido- al ver la cara enfurecido de Ayato emprendió la huida.

Sin voltear la mirada Mako corría lo más rápido que pudo para terminar tropezando con alguien.

-Otra vez tú, que mujer tan molesta eres- era el rubio -Deberías de dejar de tener este tipo de encuentros, sólo demuestra que tan obscena eres- él descubrió su cuello y aspiró su olor, Mako estaba cansada de correr por todo el pasillo, por lo que no pudo resistirse- Tienes un olor diferente a lo usual, acaso recordaste la primera vez que nos encontramos- él no había reparado en la cruz que caía sobre su pecho, hasta que esta rozó contra él, fue entonces cuando recordó dónde había visto esa cruz plateada, no había dos iguales, tomó a Mako de los hombros -¿De dónde sacaste esa cruz? - Mako estaba sorprendida al ver cómo cambió su actitud al ver la cruz que le había sido dada por su abuelo, pero que le pertenecía a su madre.

"_Es imposible que sea la misma"_ se decía el rubio una y otra vez "_Pero no puede haber dos, tal vez el viejo lo hizo para fastidiar" _

-Shu, suéltala- no había respondido Mako siquiera cuando detrás de ellos había aparecido Subaru - Ella es mi presa, que parte de eso no entendieron - Subaru había golpeado un jarrón, por lo que este se hizo añicos

-Dile eso a sus hermanos, Ruki la está esperando abajo y parece que Ayato también la está buscando- Shu se levantó y se fue, pero la duda se había implantado en su cabeza, ¿quién era esa niña?

Al fondo del pasillo se escuchaba a Ayato gritar

-Esas cosas no se le hacen al gran Ore-sama- Mako guardó debajo de la ropa su cruz, al escuchar esa voz tembló y cuando se iba a parar, Subaru la sujetó del brazo, y la llevó a su cuarto

-Tsk..¿qué no te cansas de meterte en problemas?-

-Si yo nunca hago nada, son los problemas los que me persiguen- Al tratar de soltarse de su agarre él solo la atrajo a él - Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada

-No entiendo, ¿por qué quiero protegerte?, ¿por qué me recuerdas a alguien a quien no pude proteger?- dijo entre susurros Subaru, apenas se alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía, pero cada vez él la atraía más a su cuerpo, a pesar de que ella se resistía él no la soltaba

-Creo que es mejor que ya me vaya, Ruki se molestará sino bajo enseguida- Mako quería separarse de él, pero la sensación era cálida- Solo vine por mi ropa, eso fue todo-

-Quédate…- Subaru susurró entre su cabello, pero después se arrepintió de lo que dijo y se separó bruscamente de ella -Iré a traerla, no causes más problemas- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él volvió con su ropa.

Mientras Reiji le había ofrecido té a Ruki, a lo que él declinó la oferta

-¿Desde cuando tienes una hermana?- Ruki sabía que Reiji no perdía el tiempo

-Es el mismo tiempo que he tenido a mis otros hermanos, solo que ella no se encontraba con nosotros- las respuestas de Ruki eran vagas, si el padre de los Sakamaki no les había dicho la verdad acerca de Makoto, tendría sus razones, además él le había hecho prometer que la verdad nunca sería dicha ni a sus hermanos

-Así que debo asumir que ella también fue convertida por nuestro padre, pero a cambio de qué- Reiji no reflejaba ninguna emoción, él solo se limitaba a tomar su té

-Él habrá tenido sus razones-

-Pero ella no tiene el mismo olor que ustedes- Reiji buscaba las respuestas en el rostro de Ruki pero este se mostraba imperturbable.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu padre?, nuestra conversación ha terminado, porque la razón de esta se encuentra tras la puerta

Subaru había dejado a Mako afuera del despacho de Reiji, que era donde se encontraba Ruki,Subaru se había ido tan pronto llegaron, él no soportaba ver cómo se iba a la boca del lobo.

Mako al quedarse sola, se acercó a la puerta puesto que quería oír acerca de lo que estaban hablando, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que al abrir la puerta ella cayó a los pies de Ruki

-Creo que tu hermana necesita disciplina, estaría encantado de brindarsela- dijo Reiji al mismo tiempo que le brillaban los ojos

-Creo que la última vez no resultó lo que esperabas, será mejor que yo la castigué por hacerlos pasar un mal rato- Reiji había cambiado su mirada, se podría decir que estaba triste o al menos eso le pareció a Mako - Vámonos

En el camino a su casa Ruki, no mencionó ninguna palabra, esto ponía muy nerviosa a Mako, pensó que le gritaría o al menos se molestaría pero no dijo nada, esto solo hizo que pensara que lo había decepcionado.

Al llegar a la mansión, por fin Ruki se dirigió a Mako

-Te lo advertí, y aún así me desobedeciste, más tarde recibirás tu castigo, hay algunas cosas que tengo que arreglar...por cierto quítate eso- señaló la camiseta de Subaru- no quiero que su olor quede impregnado en la casa- y habiendo dicho esto él se fue. Ella estaba temblando de miedo, nunca había visto a Ruki de ese modo, fue tan frío y a la vez en su tono de voz se distinguía enojo, ¿celos?, Mako ya no sabía qué pensar, fue a su cuarto pero al entrar vio una sombra recostada en su cama.

"_Por favor no, no es este momento...ahora sí que estoy muerta" _A pesar de que rezaba para que no fuera él, sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas

-Quítatelo, no soporto verte vestida con la ropa de esos bastardos- su voz enojada resonaba por toda la habitación


	6. Chapter 5 Calma antes de la tormenta

**Mako´s Pov**

No podía creer lo que me estaba pidiendo, era en serio, desde que bebió mi sangre él había estado actuando raro, sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver que no hice lo que me pedía.

-Será mejor que salgas- abrí la puerta, Yuma se levantó pensé que iba a salir pero fue todo lo contrario, me tomó de los hombros y me acercó a él

-Acaso te fuiste a revolcar con uno de ellos, pero no tienes su olor- alzó mi mentón para buscar mordidas en mi cuello-y tampoco tienes mordidas ¿qué querían de ti- tomó con ambas manos mi rostro - ¿Estás tomando mis sentimientos como un juego?

-Yuma estas actuando raro..-él acercaba su rostro a mi hombro

-Desde que bebí tu sangre me siento de este modo- su respiración sobre mi cuello provocaba que me estremeciera

-Yuma, tu no quieres hacer esto- sus manos descansaban sobre mi cintura, puse mis manos sobre su pecho para alejarlo

-Te fuiste con ese Sakamaki, y te desnudaste para él ¿no es así?- no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, me estaba tratando como una cualquiera, le solté una cachetada

-Vete- sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-Vamos cerda, la primera vez parecías disfrutarlo- mis mejillas se tiñeron de rosa- lo estás recordando verdad, podemos terminar el juego de la azotea solos, al entrometido de Kou lo llamó su manager para no se que cosa- Yuma me acorraló contra la pared

-Si me deshago de la camisa de Subaru, me vas a dejar- al principio dudaba de mis palabras, pero era eso o enfrentarme a lo que sea que Yuma estuviera pensando en hacerme, estaba a punto de quitármela, cuando él me detuvo.

-Ya es tarde para eso- sus colmillos estaban a la vista, esperaba sentir sus colmillos, pero no fue así, me levantó y me llevo cargando hasta el baño, me metió en la ducha y abrió las llaves, el agua fría caía sobre mí como pequeños cuchillos rebanándome la piel. Yuma se inmutaba ante el agua, bajo su rostro a mi altura, sonreía satisfecho -Cerda de verdad no sabes como odio verte con ellos- recargó su rostro sobre mi hombro, instintivamente lo abracé.

**Normal Pov**

La luz entraba por la habitación de Mako, dispersando todas sombras, lo ocurrido con Yuma, solo había sido cosa de un mal rato, su estómago comenzó a crujir, en ese momento recordó que no había ingerido alimento alguno, caminó lentamente por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras, nunca había notado la mansión tan vacía, se adentró en la cocina, rogando que el mayor de los Mukami no estuviera ahí y así fue. Mientras se preparaba el desayuno, la puerta principal se abrió, dejando ver a un cansado Kou, quien al sentir el olor de la joven en la cocina se adentró en ella

-Así que Mneko-chan decidió preparar algo por mi llegada- Kou se sentó en el desayunador

-No tenía planeado compañía pero puedo preparar algo- la chica en su vida había cocinado algo más que emparedados o algo como cereal, normalmente cuando ella estaba sola, una sirvienta le preparaba las comidas, pero nunca la había visto Karl era muy estricto con respecto a la compañía. Cuando su abuelo tenía tiempo y pasaba algunos días con ella, trataba de ser ella quien le cocinara algo, pero siempre terminaba en un desastre, lo cual a él, le provocaba una sonrisa.

-No importa, lo que sea está bien- ella le tendió un emparedado similar al que ella estaba comiendo

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, siempre estuve sola y nunca aprendí nada más que cuando cocinaba algo para Karl, era una niña en ese entonces- Mako se sentó enfrente de él - Normalmente estaba sola, así que no necesitaba mucho, pensaba que ustedes no necesitaban alimentos

-No, pero nos hacen recordar cuando éramos humanos-

-Debió de ser lindo tenerse el uno al otro- decía al mismo tiempo que daba un mordisco a su emparedado

-No siempre fue así- Kou miraba un punto vacío de la habitación, sus ojos lucían como aquella persona que recuerda un pasado doloroso -Nosotros éramos huérfanos, nos conocimos en un hospicio-

-Lamento oír eso, aunque se lo que se siente estar solo- la mirada de la chica que estaba enfrente de Kou, apuntaba a la puerta, puesto que recordaba todas las noches que pasaba esperando a que la puerta principal se abriera, esperando que entrara su abuelo, pero dentro de ella sabía que eso no iba a pasar, que estaba sola en esa gran mansión, pero a pesar de que nunca conoció a su madre, quería creer que ella siempre estaba a su lado y que no se había ido.

-No te preocupes Mneko-chan eso ya esta en el pasado- volvió su mirada a ser la misma y la posó en sus ojos -Ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro, y tu tampoco vas a volver a estar sola

-Kou hay algo que quiero preguntarte- Mako estaba lista para preguntar sobre el incidente de la azotea la otra vez- sobre el otro día- la mirada de Kou se enfocó en sus ojos, sentía que estos le atravesaban el cuerpo

-No se qué paso- su seriedad asombraría a más de uno -Hay algo que no entiendo sobre ti, no puedo ver a través de ti, hay algo en tu sangre, que me hace perder el control-

-Pero estas aquí enfrente de mí, y…- subió por encima del desayunador acercando su rostro al de ella

-¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando? Acaso querías que yo hiciera esto- su respiración se acortaba, sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca pero ella lo empujó- Ya lo dejaremos para otro momento, no creas que he olvidado que te fuiste con ese Sakamaki. Ella tragó saliva, no quería imaginar como sería Kou con respecto a sus castigos, a pesar de que aún no recibía el castigo de Ruki.

La noche llegó muy rápido y era tiempo de volver a la escuela, Makoto llevaba consigo la camiseta de Subaru pese a las protestas de los Mukami, al salir de la limusina Ruki se dirigió hacia ella antes de salir entrar a su salón

- Espero que esta vez me hagas caso- ante la seriedad de sus palabras lo único que Mako logró hacer fue temblar y asentir levemente, Ruki la tomó de su mentón -Recuerda que no he olvidado tu castigo

Ella entró en el salón, a pesar de que deseaba que Raito no estuviera ahí, siempre estaba, solo que esta vez estaba ocupado, una chica que ella no había visto antes en su clase estaba sentada en la mesa del vampiro, era más que obvio que estaban coqueteando. Al entrar ella prefirió ignorar las insinuaciones de la chica que estaba detrás de ella.

_"No sabes en lo que te metes"_ se dijo para sus adentros.

Poco antes de que empezaran las clases Raito tomó la mano de esa chica y salieron del salón, por una vez Mako agradeció lo que había pasado o al menos eso pensó hasta que entró el sensei.

-El día de hoy formaremos parejas para entregar una tarea que se evaluará al final del curso-

Mako se daba de topes en su escritorio, ella no era una persona muy sociable, y que la evitarán sus propios compañeros lo hacía más difícil, las mujeres parecían tenerle una especie de odio, ya que antes de que se enteraran que era la "hermana de los Mukami" pensaron que era la novia de Kou, porque una de sus fangirls los habían visto en una situación que daba a entender esto, por lo que empezaron a molestarla, pero cuando se enteraron de la verdad por más que le pidieron perdón y buscaron acercarse a ella para estar con Kou, Mako solo las rechazaba, porque odiaba que solo la buscaran porque querían algo, los varones pensaban que era linda, pero había un gran problema un titán que parecía actuar como su sombra, por lo que simplemente se alejaron de ella, no querían meterse en una pelea que sabían que no iban a poder ganar, aunque ellos admiraban la perseverancia y el valor que tenía Raito, para estar sobre la hermanita de los Mukami.

-Señorita Mukami- Mako levantó la cabeza al oír la voz del sensei- Por lo visto su compañero será el joven Sakamaki, deberá de ser fácil, puesto que se llevan muy bien-

"_¿Llevarnos bien?, en serio tiene que estar mal de la cabeza" _pensó Makoto, y no era para más puesto que a pesar de llevarse como perros y gatos, a la impresión del ojo externo ellos siempre estaban hablando, el sensei, ya los había castigado varias veces por lo mismo.

-¿Cuál será el proyecto?- preguntó una pelirroja, ansiosa por saber cual era la tarea, Mako la odio por eso, ella tenía un buen compañero, que de seguro la ayudaría con cualquier trabajo, en cambio ella tendría que realizar todo el trabajo y no solo eso, sino que al mismo tiempo tendría que cuidarse de no terminar violada en el intento.

-Bueno, su tarea se dividirá en dos, primero deberán cumplir la función de padres con un bebé que se les proporcionará el día de mañana, y posteriormente me entregarán un reporte escrito sobre cómo la crianza influye en el desarrollo de un niño y sus efectos a largo plazo.

Se escucharon muchas quejas al respecto, otros al contrario estaban encantados ya que pensaron que esta tarea sería pan comido, Mako en cambio ya se estaba dando por muerta, solo podía pensar en qué tanto le afectaría si no cumplía con esta tarea.

-Y ¿por qué tenemos que realizar esta tarea?- se escuchó una voz que provenía del fondo del salón

-Fue un pedido de la directora, debido al incremento en el número de embarazos juveniles, esto les enseñará que todo tiene sus consecuencias y no tienen que pensar con la cabeza caliente.

Todos comenzaron a reír, por el último comentario del sensei, él se sonrojo debido a que no era su intención decir las cosas en doble sentido.

-Esto equivaldrá al 40% de su nota final así que si quieren pasar, será mejor que se lo tomen en serio-

Un golpe llamó la atención de todos, que se giraron inmediatamente al ver que el ruido venía del asiento de Mako

-¿Está bien señorita Mukami?- preguntó el sensei, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella

-Sí, sólo quería comprobar si la mesa tenía fiebre, pero creo que lo hice muy duro- respondió Mako

-¿Qué?- al parecer el sensei no la había escuchado

-Que estoy bien, no se preocupe- si había un pensamiento en el que evitaba tener que trabajar con Raito, ahora se había desvanecido

-Bueno, señorita Mukami, tendrá que informarle a su compañero del trabajo-

El primer período había terminado muy rápido, o al menos eso creía Makoto, pero no era menos, puesto que después de conocer la tarea que tendría que realizar con Raito, su mente simplemente abandonó su cuerpo. Salió al jardín en busca de consuelo, a pesar de que planeaba cumplir con lo que dijo Ruki, había dos problemas, uno su trabajo con Raito y segundo que ella estaba buscando a Subaru para devolverle la camiseta, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Escuchó unos sonidos extraños que provenían del lado más lejano del jardín, al principio ella pensó que eran quejidos por lo que fue a ver de qué se trataba, se arrepintió en cuanto descubrió la situación que se estaba desarrollando enfrente de sus ojos. Sin ningún pudor vio como Raito estaba a punto de follarse a la chica que se encontraba sentada en su escritorio unas horas antes, al verlo en esa situación maldijo su inocencia lo que había escuchado no eran quejidos sino gemidos. Mako no supo cómo reaccionar, simplemente se iba a retirar cuando un par de ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos.

-¿No te gustaría unirte a la diversión?- dijo Raito, al tiempo que subía las piernas de su acompañante a su cadera, la mujer que estaba con él no parecía percatarse de la presencia de Makoto

-Eres un asco- simplemente decidió girar, estaba asqueada por lo que había visto, esa situación la había molestado, pero porque la había molestado, si ella ya conocía el cerdo que era Raito, pero antes de irse sabía que necesitaba preguntarle algo -¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Subaru?-dijo sin darse la vuelta

-Normalmente estaría saltándose las clases en la azotea-

-Ya busqué ahí y no está- tardó un tiempo en responder, lo que provocó que Mako girará la cabeza y se volvió a arrepentir por lo que vio -Es en serio Raito, búscate un hotel-

-Venimos de ahí- su voz sonaba cortada

-¿Cuál es su salón?-

-Va en 1…..la verdad no es un buen momento Mako- la acompañante de Raito notaba que este no le ponía atención, por lo que cada vez estaba siendo más atrevida, quería ser lo único que viera.

Mako estaba molesta, porque no solo tuviera que estar escuchando esa situación sino que sería imposible trabajar con él.

-Está bien lo buscaré por mis medios- soltó bastante furiosa, se iba a ir sin refutar nada, pero iba a hacer enojar un poco a Raito por el mal momento que le hizo presenciar -Por cierto vamos a ser padres- se marchó antes de que él le pudiera refutar algo.

Una cachetada sonora hizo que Mako sonriera satisfecha, pensó que su acción no iba a tener consecuencias cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por detrás, cuando pensó en gritar, una mano le tapó la boca, se encontró de frente con su atacante, era Raito.

-Buen truco, little bitch-chan, pero ambos sabemos que eso no puede ser posible, aunque si quisieras podríamos intentarlo- se lamió los labios provocativamente y puso sus manos en su cintura.

-Es por un trabajo que vamos a realizar juntos, no te emociones- quitó sus manos

-Así que vamos a tener un bebé- sus ojos resplandecían con la luna

-Uno de juguete, también vamos a realizar un reporte sobre la importancia de una buena crianza- Mako estaba a punto de irse cuando la acorraló con sus brazos

-Eso no me importa en este momento, puesto que me interrumpiste y no he podido calmarme- las palabras que salían de su boca eran serias, por lo que ella se estremeció -Ya veo que tu fuerza poco a poco está desapareciendo, vamos ríndete ante mí- él comenzó acercando su cuerpo poco a poco a ella. Sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar el moño de su uniforme- Te comió la lengua el gato, no espera eso estoy a punto de hacerlo yo- Mako quería reaccionar pero su cuerpo se había paralizado por completo, mentalmente rogaba que alguien fuera a ayudarla, Raito la besó, esto la tomó por sorpresa e hizo que su cuerpo reaccionará, ella lo empujó pero su fuerza no era suficiente, él bajó por su cuello -Me gusta que opongas resistencia, pero esto me lo debes-

Cuando estaba a punto de morderla, Mako cerró los ojos, sus colmillos desgarraron su piel, Raito no la había mordido, ahora tampoco tenía su peso sobre ella, pero él dolor de su cuello quemaba su piel, al abrir los ojos encontró a Raito tirado en el suelo, y se encontró de nuevo con un peliblanco, que al parecer siempre llegaba en el momento adecuado.

-¿Estás bien?- se dirigió a ella, con una voz tan calmada

-Gracias de nuevo Subaru- sus ojos se encontraron, él se sonrojo

-Debería de imaginarme que el pequeño Subaru, me irrumpiría si trataba algo con su novia- decía Raito al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del suelo

-Ella no es mi novia- respondía enojado

-Decías lo último del mismo sacrificio- Raito esbozó una amplia sonrisa -Aún así eso no me impidió divertirme un poco- Subaru estuvo a punto de darle otro golpe cuando su hermano mayor desapareció

-Imbécil-

Mako estaba a punto de irse pero Subaru la detuvo.

-No será buena idea entrar al instituto con 10 vampiros, cuando estas sangrando-

-No es nada- mintió Mako, tratando de cubrir la herida con su mano, pero la sangre aumentaba y atravesaba por sus dedos.

-Déjame ayudarte, vamos a la mansión estará vacía- al oír esto los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos - No es que vaya a intentar nada raro, no pongas esa cara.

-No puedo, mejor llévame a la enfermería- Subaru estaba a punto de protestar cuando Mako le tendió su camiseta- Gracias por lo del otro día -apenas si notó que su mano estaba temblando, cuando ella se desvaneció, el flujo de la sangre era mayor.

El olor a sangre estaba impregnado en el aire lo que provocó que tanto los Sakamaki como los Mukami se pusieron alerta, sobre todo Yuma, que conocía por demás ese olor en el aire.

Yuma corrió por todos los pasillos, siguiendo ese olor, que lo llevó hasta la enfermería en dónde ya se encontraban sus otros hermanos y un peliblanco contra el cuál descargó toda su ira.

-¡Fuiste tú el que la puso en esta situación!- le recriminó el castaño a la persona que se encontraba enfrente de él, estaba a punto de lanzarle un golpe cuando su hermano lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo Yuma, fue él quien la trajo aquí- contestó Ruki, quien parecía tan sereno

-Pero si él fue quien le hizo esto- replicó el castaño

-No fui yo, esto se hubiera puesto peor si no hubiera llegado- dijo Subaru al mismo tiempo que se iba de la habitación, una mano lo agarró de su manga evitando que este se fuera, Mako había despertado.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que dijo.

Todos se pusieron alrededor de Mako, estaban felices de que esta hubiera despertado, en ese momento entró el enfermero Reinhart

-Que bueno que ya despertó señorita Mukami, tenía preocupados a sus hermanos y a su novio- el comentario de Reinhart hizo que tanto Mako como Subaru se sonrojaran.

-Él no es el novio de mi Onee-chan- respondió Kou abrazando a su supuesta hermana

-Veo que tiene unos hermanos muy sobreprotectores señorita, la tiene muy difícil joven Sakamaki- dijo con una sonrisa, por un momento le recordó a Karl, si lo pensaba bien tenían un gran parecido -Debe de tener cuidado con los animales señorita, la próxima vez podría ser algo más grave- a pesar de que sonaba muy poco creíble la excusa que le había dado Subaru al enfermero, este no hizo por preguntar más, simplemente se dedicó a curarle la herida -Creo que es mejor que todos se vayan a sus respectivas clases no creo que lo mejor es dejarla descansar-

Todos salieron de la habitación, dejando a Mako sola con Reinhart, ella examinaba cada aspecto de él, tenía un gran parecido a su abuelo, algo le decía que era él, pero y si sus instintos estaban errados pasaría un momento de vergüenza, pero tenía que atreverse.

-¿Karl?, ¿Abuelo?- apenas si se alcanzaba a escuchar su voz tímida

-Mi pequeña niña- al escuchar esto se arrojó a sus brazos, su dolor parecía ser más pequeño cuando estaba con él.

-¿Por qué estás disfrazado?- preguntaba aún sin separarse de él

-Quería cuidarte, y ver si estabas siendo buena con los Mukami- volvió a mirarlo, y ahí estaba él, su abuelo Karl, él mismo de siempre desde que ella había nacido

-Quiero quedarme contigo, aún no entiendo por qué me mandaste con ellos- decía al mismo tiempo que Karl la llevaba cargando hasta la cama

-Son experiencias que tienes que tener, y algún día me lo agradecerás-

Mako no quería discutir en un momento como ese, a pesar de que ya había dormido bastante, sus ojos se sentían cansados.

-Lo siento, pero no tienes que recordar nada de esto, sólo quería saber que lo estabas haciendo bien, y ya lo he visto- le dio un beso en su frente, pero ella ya estaba dormida -Este es sólo en inicio-

Mientras tanto afuera de la enfermería se encontraba un Yuma bastante molesto.

-Si no fuiste tú quien la dejó en ese estado entonces ¿quién fue?- su voz se escuchaba en los salones cercanos

-Yo me ocupé de eso- respondió Subaru y se disponía a marcharse

-Responde- lo detuvo Yuma, pero Subaru se soltó de su agarre

Antes de que este respondiera, Kou ya había salido corriendo, él había reconocido ese olor en cuanto entró en la enfermería, era inconfundible, sólo esperaba que no estuviera lejos.

-Mierda, Kou, ¿A dónde vas?- una mano se poso en el hombro de Yuma, era Ruki.

-Después arreglaremos esto, tranquilízate, no queremos llamar la atención

Cuando Yuma miró a su alrededor, notó que los estudiantes ya habían salido de clases y los miraban con suma curiosidad.

-Raito- fue lo único que dijo Subaru antes de marcharse

-Ese…- antes de que Yuma dijera algo más Ruki lo interrumpió

-Vámonos- fue entonces que los hermanos fueron tras Kou -No debemos permitir que cometa una tontería.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, tarde mucho en actualizarlo, lamento la demora pero prometo que las voy a compensar por la tardanza, si les ha gustado la historia déjenme saberlo en los reviews y compartanla para que más personas conozcan la historia. Las leo en el siguiente capítulo<strong>


	7. Chapter 6 Closer

El recuerdo de esa cruz plateada seguía en la mente de Shu una y otra vez, al primer encuentro con ella en la sala de música no le dio mucha importancia, la segunda vez cuando de su ropa se le escapó la cruz realmente estaba sorprendido, aunque al principio este creyó que todo era una coincidencia pero conociendo a Karl Heinz nada es ninguna casualidad, el mayor de los Sakamaki tenía que comprobar por sí mismo que la cruz de aquella chica era la misma.

Un olor conocido cautivó su nariz, era similar al de Yui, pero no en su totalidad, cuando se dirigió al origen de este, se encontró a la familia Mukami peleando fuera de la enfermería, esperó a que se fueran aunque ya sabía a quién le pertenecía, la hermana de los Mukami se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, esperó a que Reinhart saliera y se decidió entrar.

Ahí estaba ella, descansando tan tranquilamente, la observó, dormía tranquilamente, ignoraba todo lo que pasaba afuera, era un buen momento para revisar la cruz que ella cargaba consigo en su cuello.

Se acercó cuidadosamente, ella no se parecía en nada a Yui, no tenían el mismo color de cabello, ni siquiera los mismos ojos, eran completamente diferentes, pero entonces la pregunta continuaba ¿por qué ella tenía la cruz de Yui?. Su mano recorrió el cuello de Mako, ella se estremeció al toque, pero no se despertó, sólo giró hacia el otro lado de la cama. Una cadena en su cuello se asomó, recorrió cada parte de la cadena, la cual estaba cálida por el contacto de la piel de ella, esa calidez le remontó a una rubia sonriente que paseaba por la mansión, pero detrás de esa sonrisa se escondía una gran tristeza.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Makoto, extrajo el dije, para comprobar sus sospechas, era la misma cruz, Shu estaba sorprendido y más cuando alguien abrió la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Yuma necesitaba descargar la ira contenida, no entendía qué era lo que tenía Mako para ponerlo así, al entrar a la habitación veía como Kou contenía la calma, pese a que su ceño estaba fruncido, sólo había escuchado parte de la conversación cuando supo que no podía estar de pie frente a aquel que había lastimado a su "hermana".

-Tu Onee-chan es exquisita en muchos aspectos, estaría bien para mí si tan sólo la compartiéramos, apuesto a que tú deseas lo mismo que yo- las palabras de Raito estaban en lo cierto, pero Kou sabía que la razón por la que Mako lo hacía sentir de ese modo, era por su sangre, y no por las razones grotescas que el Sakamaki tenía en mente.

Kou no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando detrás de él, apareció Yuma hecho toda una furia, quien no pensó dos veces y tomó por el cuello de la camisa a Raito

-Repite lo que dijiste y date por muerto- decía Yuma levantando el puño, este no iba a dudar dos veces en golpearlo-

A pesar de que las biblioteca estaba vacía, Ruki no iba a permitir que Yuma diera un espectáculo como ese, por lo que detuvo el golpe, sosteniéndolo del brazo.

-Yuma- dijo con su voz tranquila

-Pero tú oíste lo que dijo de Mako- su furia se hacía latente

-Aún así, ya te lo dije antes, este no es un lugar para dar un espectáculo-

Yuma a regañadientes soltó a Raito, quien fue a buscar el sombrero que se le había caído. La sonrisa que tenía este solo significaba que tenía algo en mente, y Raito planeaba devolverle el mal momento que le había hecho pasar Mako.

-¿Por qué te pones tan agresivo si al final vamos a ser familia?- Ante el comentario de este todos se quedaron perplejos

-¿De qué estás hablando?- se atrevió a preguntar Kou

-Entonces de lo que está hablando todo el alumnado es real- Reiji había aparecido detrás de Raito

-¿De qué estás hablando Reiji?- se atrevió a preguntar el mayor de los Mukami

-Al parecer tu hermana está esperando un hijo de Raito- decía al tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes

-Tú maldito infeliz- Yuma estaba a punto de lanzarse en contra de Raito, cuando sus hermanos lo contuvieron

-Vámonos Raito, tienes que dar muchas explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido-

Azusa incrédulo por la situación que estaba ocurriendo fue directamente a la enfermería, no podía creer que Mako y Raito hubieran estado juntos, pero al caminar por los pasillos, se comentaba lo mismo.

-Puedes creer que la hermana de Ruki-san halla quedado embarazada de Raito- decía una joven

-Como era de esperarse de Raito, él siempre tiene una amante distinta cada día, creo que su diversión se acabó por esta vez-

Era imposible para Azusa tener que aguantar todo lo que decían de su hermana, aceleró su paso hasta llegar a la enfermería en donde encontró al mayor de los Sakamaki inclinado sobre su hermana, quién dormía tranquilamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el menor de los Mukami

-Necesitaba comprobar algo- respondió Shu sin darle mucha importancia al tema, aunque por dentro estaba sorprendido de encontrar la misma cruz de Yui.

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Ese no es asunto tuyo- fue entonces cuando desapareció

Azusa se acercó a Mako y revisó si no tenía alguna mordedura por parte del mayor de los Sakamaki y descubrió que estaba bien. Inconscientemente le acarició la mejilla, a lo que ella se removió en la cama.

Él la veía tan frágil, como una muñeca que en cualquier momento se podía romper, casi no habían cruzado palabras puesto que ella se ponía muy nerviosa cuando estaba con él y tartamudeaba. La primera vez que la vio llegar a la mansión, le recordó a Eva, relucía tanta tanta energía, tanta vida. Al verla ahí no podía creer lo que le había dicho Raito.

-¿Azusa?- los ojos de Mako se habrían poco, por un momento Azusa olvidó lo que le iba a decir- ¿Ya podemos irnos a casa?

-Antes..quiero..preguntarte algo..- Azusa buscaba las palabras al tiempo que Mako se incorporaba -¿Tú estás..embarazada?

Mako abrió los ojos, no podía creer lo que le preguntaba Azusa, inmediatamente se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Raito..- con eso le bastó a Mako, para entender la situación

-Raito y yo tenemos que cuidar un bebé, y entregar un trabajo sobre eso, estúpido Raito- Mako se imaginó que Raito usaría ese comentario en su contra

-¿Por qué dijo eso?- la cara de Azusa mostraba una duda razonable

-Porque lo interrumpí cuando estaba con una de sus "amigas"- se limitó a decir ella, al tiempo que trataba de levantarse de la cama

-Vamos a casa- Azusa le tendió la mano

Al llegar a la mansión, Ruki inmediatamente tomó del brazo a Makoto y la llevó hasta su estudio.

-Ruki, me lastimas…-

-Al parecer te gusta desafiar mi autoridad- él estaba molesto

-No es eso Ruki- él la soltó, estuvo a punto de caerse cuando él le acercó una silla

-Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió con Raito?- su mirada penetrante hacía que Mako temblara

-Bueno…- las palabras parecían haber sido borradas de su mente

-No me dejas otra opción que comprobarlo yo mismo- se acercó a Mako, ella estaba estática ante la actitud que estaba tomando Ruki, ella trataba de alejarse de él, pero al hacerlo lo único que provocó fue que cayera de espaldas y Ruki sobre ella.

-Si es por lo de Raito, te juro que es mentira- prácticamente estaba gritando

-No es necesario gritar, sí que eres bastante torpe, ya volviste a abrir tu herida- Ruki retiró con cuidado el vendaje y lamió la herida, él deseaba morderla, pero como sabía que ya llegaría la hora en la que degustaría esa sangre. Mako se estremecía al toque de su lengua en su cuello, dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, al darse cuenta de esto Ruki paró y curó la herida de Mako.

-Después de los sucesos de hoy, no te podrás apartar de mi lado ni un segundo, y si es necesario te pondré una correa- la sonrisa de Ruki hizo temblar a Mako, ella sólo se limitó a asentir- Entonces vamos a la cocina, hoy serás mi asistente, espero que no seas tan torpe

-Y entonces ¿por qué el estúpido Sakamaki diría eso?-

-Digamos que lo interrumpí, cuando estaba ocupado, era sobre un proyecto que tenemos que entregar-

-Si querías ser madre, sólo pídelo gatita- al oír la proposición de Kou, todos los presentes se ahogaron con la comida

-Creo que es muy pronto para eso Kou- respondía la joven enfrente de Kou

-Si Kou, si Mako quiere tener hijos, sería conmigo- decía Yuma

-Serías una gran esposa Mako-chan- dijo Azusa, mientras continuaba comiendo

-No lo creo, sino fuera por ayuda de Ruki, solo comeríamos cubos de azúcar- Yuma estaba sonriendo.

-Terminen su cena- anunció Ruki.

Ruki y Mako se encargaron de levantar los platos, Mako estaba a punto de retirarse a su habitación cuando Ruki la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A mi habitación- fue extraña la pregunta que le hizo Ruki

-Hasta que me demuestres que vas a seguir las reglas de la casa, podrás volver a tener tu intimidad, mientras tanto vas a dormir conmigo-

-Pero...es que…- Mako no sabía como expresar su incomodidad

-Voy a mantenerte vigilada, que tu mente no vaya más lejos- Ruki se divertía con sus expresiones- En 10 minutos te veo allá

Muy a regañadientes ella fue a su habitación, recogió algunas cosas y fue al dormitorio de Ruki, esto de tenerla bajo supervisión se le estaba yendo de sus manos, pero tenía miedo de protestar. Ruki nunca soltaba una especie de diario que llevaba a todos lados, pero esta vez estaba ahí frente a ella, era inevitable que la curiosidad no la embargara,, poco a poco fue abriendo las páginas de ese diario, encontró una foto de una pareja cargando a un bebé, lucían tan felices, imaginó que era la familia de Ruki, al girar la foto notó que tenía algo escrito:

"_No recuerdo haber sido tan feliz como al tener a mi querido hijo entre mis brazos, y a lado de la persona que amo, deseo mi querido Ruki que alguna vez encuentres la felicidad como yo lo he hecho, alguien que te haga sentir como tu madre lo hace conmigo, me llena de vida, como quisiera que te quedarás así, para poder protegerte siempre"_

La foto estaba un poco arrugada y apenas lograba a ver lo que estaba escrito, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Al final de la foto, una letra diferente, se podía apreciar con mayor claridad lo que decía.

"_Lo hice"_

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse rápidamente se metió a la cama, fingió estar dormida, el sonido de la ropa de Ruki caer, y la imagen de él desnudo la hizo sonrojarse, y apretar más los ojos. Abrió un ojo para comprobar si este ya había terminado. La imagen de él sentado en la esquina de su cama sin camisa casi le provoca un infarto, su espalda tenía un par de cicatrices en forma de V invertida, inconscientemente estiró una mano para tocarlas, antes de siquiera hacerlo él le detuvo su mano.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- preguntó el pelinegro

Ella ignoró lo que este le decía y se atrevió a preguntar.- ¿Qué son las cicatrices en tu espalda?

-Cuando Yuma, Kou, Azusa y yo éramos niños, intentamos escaparnos del orfanato, pero no lo conseguimos y este fue mi castigo- Mako imaginó al niño de la foto siendo golpeado y su corazón se llenó de profunda tristeza. Tal vez era el instinto maternal que le había sido heredado por su madre lo que la impulsó a saltar de la cama y abrazarlo.

-No sientas lástima por mí- esta no era la respuesta que Mako esperaba, Ruki se veía molesto cuando la acorraló contra la cama. -Ahora las cosas son diferentes, ahora soy un vampiro- levantó el mentón de esta -¿Acaso tengo que recordartelo?- su cuello estaba completamente expuesto, Ruki ignoró el vendaje que tenía y lamió la parte desnuda de su cuello.

-Ruki, no hagas esto..por favor-

La cara que tenía Makoto en ese instante, le recordó la primera vez que él bebió de Eva, se preguntó si su sangre tendría el mismo sabor que el de ella, pero por el sentimiento que una vez le tuvo a ella, él se arrepintió, tal vez en el fondo creía que al beber su sangre, él descubriría quién sería el padre de ella, aunque era muy pretencioso de su parte. Se retractó de beber su sangre y se acomodó en una esquina de la cama, Mako no supo que hacer ante ese cambio repentino, pero decidió no preguntar más acerca de eso.

Al otro día en la escuela, Mako se convertía en la sombra de Ruki, pero ni siquiera estando con él los rumores que giraban en torno a su embarazo cesaban y comenzaban a molestarla, pero si armaba un escándalo estando a la de Ruki, él se molestaría bastante.

La dejó en el salón de clases pero antes de marcharse le susurró.- Cuando terminen las clases vendrás a buscarme sin escalas.- Mako asintió sin ganas, no es como si ella tuviera otra opción. Cuando fue a su lugar, se encontró a la misma chica con la que había visto a Raito un día antes.

-Ya veo que la pequeña zorrita llegó hoy a clases como si todo estuviera bien- los ojos de Mako se abrieron sorprendida de las palabras que la chica enfrente de ella le decía, ¿cómo podía siquiera llamarla zorra si ella había sido la que se había ido a revolcar a un hotel?

-Tu concepto de moral, se averió, yo no fui la que dio un espectáculo en un lugar público- la chica enfrente de ella, estuvo a punto de darle una cachetada cuando la razón de la discusión la detuvo.

-No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima- la mirada de Raito puso pálida a la chica enfrente de él, quien simplemente se fue

-¿Debería decir gracias?- Mako estaba sorprendida por lo que había pasado, pero prefería no demostrarlo

-Descuida little bitch-chan, no iba a dejar que nadie le ponga una mano encima a la madre de mis hijos ~nfu~ - Raito tomó a Mako por los hombros y puso frente a ella un bebé, el sensei ya les había entregado los bebés, ella lo tomó entre sus brazos, se imaginó cómo hubiera sido si estuviera con su madre, su rostro se tornó triste, Raito la miraba sorprendido - ¿bitch-chan?

Ella ignoró sus palabras y se atrevió a preguntar -¿Cómo era tu madre Raito?-

La cara del mayor de los trillizos cambio, cuando estaba a punto de contestarle entró el sensei, pidiendo a todos que se sentarán, pasó el día muy rápido.

-Debemos ponernos de acuerdo ¿quién se llevará el bebé?-

-Será mejor que te lo quedes tú, no creo que a Reiji le guste tener un bebé gritando por toda la mansión-

-Menos a Ruki- Mako revisó la hora y va habían pasado 15 minutos de la hora de la salida- Yo me lo llevo pero mañana tú te harás cargo- salió del salón corriendo, y fue hasta el de Ruki, él se notaba bastante molesto- Lo siento, tenía que arreglar…- el bebé que llevaba en sus manos comenzó a llorar- ¡No! ¿por qué ahora? -Trató de mecerlo entre sus brazos pero este no paraba de llorar, la cara de Ruki notaba fastidio, le quitó al bebé de sus brazos, logrando que este se calmará

-No voy a estar haciendo esto siempre- se lo entregó- Vámonos

Dentro de la mansión, Kou parecía disfrutar como Mako trataba de calmar al bebé que otra vez había comenzado a llorar y esta vez no sabía el por qué, ella ya no estaba junto a Ruki, debido a que este consideraba molesta la tarea que se les había encomendado por lo que la dejó a su suerte.

-Kou, no te estés riendo y ayúdame con esto- suplicaba Mako-Ya le dí de comer y no tiene hambre, traté de que se durmiera y menos ya me estoy cansando

-Vamos Mneko-chan, debes admitir que si estuvieras en mi lugar te estarías divirtiendo-

-Por favor- empezó a hacer pucheros

-Sabes que esa es mi debilidad- Kou comenzó a cantarle una canción, pero este no se calmaba-Creo que tu bebé está roto, no puede apreciar lo hermosa que es mi voz, espera creo que ya se cual es el problema, necesitas cambiarlo, y para eso no cuentes conmigo- fue entonces cuando salió de su habitación

-Es tu turno Raito, ya no lo evadas más- Makoto puso el bebé frente a Raito, a él ya se le habían acabado las excusas, para evitar llevarse a casa al bebé

-Pero bitch-chan- se vio obligado a tomar el bebé y llevárselo

-Por fin podré dormir bien- suspiró Mako, sí que le había estado causando muchos problemas, en las noches lloraba bastante, se imaginó a Raito en esa situación, tratando de calmar a un bebé que lloraba día y noche, rió por un momento, pero después se le vino a la mente una imagen nada favorecedora, un Kanato molesto por el llanto del bebé

-Raito, espera- fue corriendo tras de él. cuando Yuma le cerró el paso

-Y…¿por qué buscas a Raito? A ese paso van a creer que de verdad estás embarazada- este acercó una mano a su vientre -¿O es que de verdad lo estás?

-No es eso, es qué no confío en que Raito se quede con el bebé- retiró su mano

-Pero eso nos va a dar tiempo para nosotros- la acorraló contra la pared

-No..digas tonterías- Mako estaba completamente sonrojada

-Hubieras visto tu rostro- Yuma estaba vacilando

-Si me disculpas, tengo que ir por Raito- salió corriendo antes de que el castaño pudiera decirle algo

Cuando por fin lo encontró, observó que él podía sacar provecho de un bebé para conquistar mujeres, tosió para llamar su atención.

-Sabía que no podías vivir sin mí- le dijo sonriente

-Sólo me preocupaba por el bebé- le restó importancia a su comentario

-Continúa mintiéndote, algún día lo aceptarás-

-¿Y el informe?- Mako le restó importancia a lo que dijo

-¿Qué informe?-

-Sobre el cuidado y crianza..algo así-

-Vendrás conmigo al final de clases-

-No creo que me de permiso Ruki-

-Sólo no se lo digas- Mako veía como Raito acunaba al bebé, esa imagen la llenó de ternura

-No creo que sea lo más conveniente- al escuchar su propuesta, rápido pensó que era una mala idea

-Te haré cambiar de opinión- estiró su mano y le tendió una caja

-No creo que deba aceptarlo- se negó a tomar

-Es por si necesito algo- al ver la cara de desconfianza de Mako, Raito abrió la caja y le tendió un teléfono-Me lo devuelves terminando

Mako tuvo que aceptarlo a regañadientes, sabía que estaba mal hacerlo, pero pensó en que si estaban comunicados podrían realizar el trabajo sin tener la necesidad de verse.

Esperaba no tener la necesidad de buscar alguna excusa para poder salir sin que la vieran, pero sus esperanzas se vieron frustradas cuando ese teléfono empezó a vibrar y lo observó era un mensaje, en el cual Raito le decía que necesitaba ayuda con unas cosas del bebé y que probablemente ya estuviera roto, también le decía que la esperaba en el parque junto a la escuela.

Sabía desde el inicio que era una mala idea, pero no tenía muchas opciones, simplemente decidió hacerlo, al final era un buen momento, Ruki había salido, Yuma estaba muy ocupado con sus hortalizas, Kou tuvo que salir a responder el llamado de su manager y Azusa parecía tener compañía en su habitación. Era el momento perfecto. Salió a hurtadillas de la mansión, y fue al lugar donde habían acordado encontrarse con Raito.

Y ahí estaba él, Mako nunca pensó verlo sin uniforme lucía tan despreocupado con ese suetér a rayas. Él sonrió cuando la vio.

-Al final eres una niña mala bitch-chan- las orbes esmeralda de Raito la miraban fijamente, pero su mente ya iba más lejos, se imaginaba "castigando" a Mako.

-Déjate de bromas, y dime ¿qué es lo que pasó?

Ruki estaba fuera debido a que tenía que encontrarse con el político Tougo Sakamaki, mejor conocido como Karl Heinz, era extraño que él lo llamará tan repentinamente, algo importante debía de estar ocurriendo.

-Toma asiento, por favor Ruki- le indicó al momento de entrar en tal fastuosa oficina

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Karl-sama?- aunque en ese momento estaba como Tougo, para Ruki era extraño llamarlo de otro modo que no fuera ese.

-Es sobre Makoto, el tiempo cada vez está más cerca, el sello sobre sus poderes está desapareciendo-

-Ella no ha presentado ninguna reacción todavía- respondía Ruki

-Tal vez no por ahora, pero el momento se está acercando, tienen que estar preparados-

-He estado tomando las precauciones adecuadas, si eso es todo me retiro-

Ruki no entendía la razón por la cual Karl Heinz le había dicho eso, la primera vez le había advertido sobre ella, pero al verla no parecía que fuese ningún peligro, lo que él no sabía era que Karl había sellado todos sus poderes tras un incidente que tuvo en la mansión cuando ella tenía 5 años, así mismo él había borrado todos los malos recuerdos sobre los incidentes anteriores a eso.

-Las primeras señales aparecerán pronto Ruki-

-Lo mantendré al tanto de lo que ocurra con ella-

-Antes de que te vayas Ruki, ella preguntará por su padre cuando todo empiece-

-Es entonces cuando la mando con los Sakamaki-

-No, ella tiene que descubrirlo tal vez al final Eva descubra que su hija logró el cambio que ella no logró-

-Con su permiso Karl-sama- fue entonces cuando se retiró

-Si tan sólo supieras que la historia del padre de Makoto es más complicada de lo que parece-

Al salir de la oficina de Karl, Ruki estaba pensando en la última vez que vio a Eva, él sabía que algo no andaba bien con ella, pero sabía que nunca le iba a decir la verdad, su cara irradiaba alegría, si tan sólo él se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba seguro de que se hubiera ofrecido a cuidar a su bebé, pero la historia fue diferente.

-Raito, dijiste que el bebé estaba en tu cuarto- la puerta se cerró detrás de Mako

-Hace un momento estaba en mi cama, de seguro de cayó a un lado-

-No deberías de dejarlo solo- se acercó a la cama, había momentos en los cuales ella no veía las segundas intenciones de las personas hasta que era muy tarde y esa fue una de esas ocasiones, fue arrojada contra la cama y Raito se había subido arriba de ella -¿Qué crees que haces?

-Me debes una little bitch-chan, y verte cargando a ese bebé me dieron ganas de darte uno- sus ojos resplandecía lujuria

-Déjame, no deberías de hacer esto- ella luchaba debajo de él, pero era por mucho más fuerte que ella

-Me pregunto que debería de hacer primero ~nfu tal vez donde Subaru nos interrumpió- se acercó a su cuello

-¡Raito tu estúpido bebé está llorando! ¡No vuelvas a dejarlo encerrado en la dama de hierro!- era Ayato- Abre la maldita puerta, no me voy a ir hasta que lo calles

Los golpes de Ayato se hacían más fuertes, al final terminó rompiendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Ya veo que estabas demasiado ocupado, Subaru se pondrá furioso cuando la vea- los ojos de Ayato examinaban a Mako -Pero vale la pena volverlo verse una furia

~Nfu, seré buen hermano y compartiré mi presa, pero yo seré el primero en devorarla-

-No si Ore-sama te lo impide-

-Voy a gritar sino me sueltan de una vez- luchaba Mako, contra los vampiros que se encontraban sobre ella

-Calla a ese maldito bebé, que me corta el ánimo- decía Ayato rugiendo

-Yo lo podría callar si me soltarán- trató de negociar Mako, pero era en vano sus captore no parecían soltarla

A lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Subaru, seguido con un golpe muy característico de él

-Por una vez callen a ese bebé-

Mako lo vio como una oportunidad, respiró aire

-¡Suba..!- una mano calló la oportunidad de ser ayudada

-¡No tan rápido!-

Pero era muy tarde, Subaru había escuchado su nombre y subió lo más rápido posible a la habitación de Raito

-Tsk..¿Qué demonios están haciendo?- la situación en la que estaban inmersos no hizo más que empeorarlo, trató de jalarla hacia él pero ninguno de los dos trillizos que estaban ahí la soltó.

-Dices que es tu presa pero no tiene ninguna marca tuya-

-Es así como logras que sea tuya- Ayato bajó la camiseta dejando descubierto su hombro, acercó su boca a este y ante lo que Mako pensó que le iba a morder sólo dejó una marca.

-Vamos Ayato, esto sería mejor- esta vez Subaru logró separar a Mako de ellos, antes de que Raito le clavara los colmillos- Subaru, dime que tu no deseas hacerlo-

-Son tan molestos debería…- Una figura apareció en el umbral de la puerta, era Reiji, el ruido que estaban haciendo todos provocó su llegada.

-¡Qué está pasando aquí!- su figura autoritaria hizo que Mako vacilará al hablar- Y ella ¿qué hace aquí?

-Vine por el bebé..- señaló el muñeco, al cual aparentemente se le había acabado la pila, poco a poco se fue acercando a este, lo tomó y salió corriendo- Creo que es mejor que me vaya-

Reiji estuvo a punto de agarrarla, pero Mako ágilmente se le escapó.

Detrás de ella pudo escuchar como Reiji regañaba a todos en la habitación, lo único que Mako no esperaba era perderse en aquella mansión.

"_Demonios, lo que me faltaba" _ pensó Mako "_¡¿Cómo demonios voy a salir de esto?!" _ Miraba alrededor para descubrir dónde había llegado, no esperaba terminar en unos pasadizos subterráneos, que terminaban conectando diversos calabozos. Ella tenía la peor suerte de todas, lo único que le faltaba era encontrarse con alguno de los hermanos Sakamaki, y tal pareciese que su plegaria fue escuchada cuando alguien la tomó por la espalda, la puso contra la pared y le tapó los ojos con una especie de venda.

-Esta vez no podrás escaparte- le susurraron al oído, Mako sólo sentía el cuerpo de la otra persona aprisionándola.

-No hagas esto- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de sentir un par de colmillos desgarrándole el hombro.

-Desearía oírte gritar, pero eso resultaría un poco problemático- tapó su boca con la mano libre que tenía y volvió a beber de ella.

Mako cerró los ojos deseando que ese momento terminara rápido, el bebé que cargaba con una mano se deslizó de sus manos, cayendo al suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién será el vampiro que mordió a Mako? ¿Cómo le afectará esto? ¿Qué dirán los Mukami sobre el escape de su querida hermana? Estas y más preguntas en el próximo capítulo.<strong>

**A la pregunta sobre Makoto, ella es mitad vampiro, pero ella no necesita tomar sangre de humanos porque de cierta manera Karl Heinz, selló su parte vampiro debido a un suceso que ocurrió cuando ella era una niña.**

**Tardé más de lo esperado, pero espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y si es así dejen su review, recomienden la historia.**

**Les dejó un pequeño adelantó de lo que verán en el siguiente capítulo en el cual ya estoy trabajando.**

**Sus manos estaban empapadas de sangre, no entendía como todo había terminado de ese modo, sólo que en ese momento unas palabras volvieron a su cabeza, no recordaba de donde las había escuchado pero siempre salían a relucir en un momento como ese.**

**"Monstruo"**

**-Lo siento...no sé que me pasó- estaba a punto de irse cuando una mano evitó que esto sucediera**

**-Se sintió tan bien- sus ojos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto, una parte sabía que estaba mal pero su rostro cuestionaba toda lógica**


	8. Chapter 7 Despertar

**Gracias por los reviews, siempre me gusta y me alegra conocer la opinión de los lectores, espero que les guste la historia, ya que me he escapado un poco de los deberes para poder escribir XD**

* * *

><p>Los sentidos de Makoto no le permitían reconocer a la persona que estaba detrás de ella, su cuerpo se estremecía ante los colmillos de su agresor, pese a que ella no podía escuchar la voz del vampiro a sus espaldas, él continuaba recitando su monólogo.<p>

-Tu sangre, es tan adictiva ¿Qué es lo que tiene?- los ojos de vampiro se volvían rojos, y estos estaban siendo cegados por una ilusión que le provocaba la sangre- Yui- fueron las palabras que de sus labios brotaron, y ya no estaba bebiendo de la sangre de la hermana de los Mukami, sino que la visión enfrente de él era la nuca de una ojirosa, está soltó un leve gemido.

-Al final de todo sigues siendo la misma pervertida de siempre- giró a la persona que tenía enfrente y comprobó que era ella, una rubia de ojos dulces que había llegado a la mansión, al mirar en sus ojos, recordó todo lo que habían pasado juntos, pero una memoria se alojó en su mente, el sabor de esos labios, sin dudarlo dos veces los devoró furtivamente, atrajo su pequeño cuerpo hasta él, quería tenerla como la primera vez, pero al mismo tiempo quería exigirle una explicación por su huida, pero nunca se atrevería a admitir que cierta rubia le había hecho falta. El calor que embargaba su cuerpo deseaba tener más de ella, sus manos comenzaban a bajar por las caderas de esta.

Makoto intentaba resistirse, pero su cuerpo la quería traicionar, su sentido del tacto se había incrementado, trataba de forcejear pero él levantó sus manos a la altura de su cabeza.

-Déjame escuchar esa voz- su respiración estaba sobre su cuello otra vez-No voy a dejar que te vuelvas a ir- con una mano libre comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa- Eres mía- fue entonces cuando volvió a encajar sus colmillos.

La pérdida de sangre la había dejado muy débil, trataba de mantenerse en pie, pero de un momento a otro sus piernas flaquearon, provocando que el vampiro enfrente de ella, la tomara entre sus brazos y la llevará cargando.

**Mako´s POV**

_-Vamos pequeña Mako- sujetaba la mano del abuelo, me llevaba a una habitación- Te voy a llevar con tu madre-_

_Al entrar en la habitación, ahí estaba una mujer rubia de cabello largo y unos hermosos ojos rosas,cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron ella sonrió, mi cuerpo se movía de manera inconsciente y fui corriendo a encontrarme con ella, me levantó entres sus brazos, ella era muy cálida_

_-Pequeña Mako, ¿estás lista para tu comida?- su mano tocaba gentilmente mi mejilla, sólo me limité a asentir-Nos dejas solas, Karl-sama_

_-Sabes que esto no es bueno para ti- ella me cubrió las orejas con sus manos_

_-No importa si me cuesta la vida, ella tiene que alimentarse- la puerta a mis espaldas se cerró_

_-Vamos pequeña- tendió un cuchillo en contra de su muñeca, fue entonces cuando perdí la noción de lo que pasaba, cuando recuperé el conocimiento, estaba cubierta de sangre, y la mujer enfrente de mí, estaba recostada en la cama, con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero el vestido blanco que llevaba ahora estaba empapado de sangre,comencé a gritar, estaba sumida en desesperación y miedo. _

**NORMAL POV**

Makoto se despertó gritando, estaba empapada en sudor, observó a su alrededor y descubrió que estaba en su habitación, hasta hacía un momento Ruki estaba descansando al pie de su cama, pero el gritó lo despertó abruptamente, inconscientemente él la atrajo a su cuerpo para calmarla, él notó que estaba temblando, comprendió que sea lo que sea que hubiera estado soñando la había dejado en ese estado.

-Todo fue un sueño- le dijo aún sin separarse de ella, él sabía lo que era que el pasado trajera consigo innumerables pesadillas

-Ruki, la sangre…-Mako no podía dejar de temblar

-Vamos a limpiarte- la condición en la que había llegado era deplorable, estaba cubierta en sangre, la ropa hecha jirones y un par de hematomas en sus brazos, pero algo era innegable su olor, ella apestaba a los Sakamakis, sabía que tenía que actuar rápido.

La llevó entre sus brazos hasta el baño, la dejó en la bañera y abrió las llaves del agua.

-Puedo hacerlo sola, Ruki- ella estaba completamente sonrojada

-A penas si puedes caminar- él sabía que esto apenas era el inicio, pero una parte en su interior deseaba que borrando el olor, pudiese tranquilizarla, otra parte de él quería castigarla por meterse en la boca del lobo, fue entonces cuando su mano abrió el agua fría.-Con esto su aroma desaparecerá- ella estaba temblando debajo de él, pero no parecía quejarse ni protestar, después de todo lo que había pasado, una parte de ella creía que se lo merecía.

-Esto te va a doler un poco, pero necesito saber quien fue- Ruki, se acercó a ella y la mordió, abrió los ojos ante la respuesta

* * *

><p>Al escuchar los gritos de Makoto, los demás hermanos Mukami, se encontraban fuera de su habitación, Yuma quería derribar la puerta para comprobar cómo estaba ella, pero Ruki les había prohibido entrar, así mismo les prohibió ver las condiciones en las que había llegado, pero el aroma había impregnado la mansión, lo que acrecentó su ira, estuvo a punto de ir a golpear a todo aquel que le hubiera hecho daño, pero antes quería comprobar que se recuperaría, ya tenía bastante tiempo ahí encerrada con Ruki, por un momento sintió celos de su hermano, pero no sólo él, los que estaban alrededor también.<p>

-¿Cuándo Ruki nos permitirá entrar?- preguntaba Azusa-Ese..grito

-Todo estará bien- Kou fingió una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizar a su hermano

-Malditos- Yuma no podía esconder su enojo, cuando la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, era Ruki

-Acaba de despertar, pero aún está muy débil- cerró la puerta tras su espalda

-Vamos a quedarnos sin hacer nada- Yuma no comprendía la tranquilidad con la que estaba tomándolo Ruki

-Ella fue ahí por voluntad propia, pese a que ella sabía que no debía de ir- Ruki procedió a retirarse

-Aún así no puedo aceptarlo-

Después de que Ruki dejara su habitación, ella se vio sumergida en otro sueño, mejor dicho la continuación del que la había despertado a gritos

**Mako´s POV**

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Karl se encontraba a mi lado, cubriéndome ante tal escena, detrás de él se escuchaban pasos acelerados._

_-Tranquila Makoto, ella sólo está durmiendo- su voz sonaba tranquila, pero no bastaba para calmar mi miedo.-Tenemos que limpiarte- me llevo cargando en sus brazos_

_-Aún así vas a quedarte con ella, lo mejor sería deshacerse de ella- una voz a sus espaldas hizo que se detuviera-Sabes que ella empeorará-_

_-No puedo dejarla, ella es mi sangre- su agarre se volvía más firme _

_-Si a su padre no le interesó, ¿Por qué tu muestras afecto?_

_-Porque ella tiene algo especial en su interior-_

_-Ella es un monstruo, mató a su propia madre- no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo esa persona, yo maté a mi madre, no fue porque el parto fuera demasiado, sino porque era un monstruo_

_Karl me llevó hasta su despacho, me sentó en el escritorio y me puso a su altura, mis ojos estaban llorosos a causa de lo que había dicho ese hombre, con mucho cuidado limpio mis lágrimas con su pulgar._

_-No escuches lo que él dice- su mirada era tranquila-Eres la primera de una nueva generación, es por eso que nadie sabe cómo reaccionar ante ti, eres lo que ellos nunca serán, estan celosos de tu poder_

_-¿Poder?- era una niña pequeña, no podía entender a qué se refería-Yo sólo quiero ser como los demás niños_

_-Fuiste creada para grandes planes, pequeña Mako- puso sus manos en mis mejillas-Pero por ahora todo esto se va a convertir en un sueño- su mirada era tan profunda, en mis ojos veía la vida que había creído que era real hasta el día de hoy, pero aparentemente era una mentira._

_Me removía en la cama, me decía que nada de esto podía ser verdad, que sólo era un sueño, trataba de abrir mis ojos, pero no podía, otra imagen se iba formando en mi cabeza._

_Estaba en una gran mansión, era la mansión en la que me había criado, las risas de una niña corriendo se dirigían en mi dirección, ella me atravesó, sólo estaba como una espectadora, pero había algo en esa niña, era yo cuando tenía 6, una sirvienta venía persiguiéndome, pero había algo que no entendía en esa mansión siempre había estado sola. Camine en la misma dirección en la que habían pasado, ahora estaba siendo cargada por ella, me veía feliz, pero eso nunca había pasado._

_-Tienes hambre Mako- Ella se dirigía a mí con suma familiaridad, parecíamos amigas_

_-Sí- ella me llevaba de la mano hasta la cocina_

_Ella había dejado a mi pequeña yo, en el comedor, hace mucho tiempo que no me veía tan feliz como en ese momento. La sirviente regresó y me tendió con vaso con un contenido rojo, me acerqué para ver que era pero la niña enfrente de mí se lo bebió todo._

_-Más- decía al mismo tiempo que agitaba su vaso_

_-Por hoy es suficiente, ven te voy a llevar a la cama-_

_Me veía tan apacible durmiendo, pero en medio de la noche, esa niña pequeña se levantó de la cama, tenía una mirada diferente, era tenebrosa_

_Cruzó la puerta, pero esta vez no podía seguirla, algo me estaba manteniendo atada a ese cuarto, múltiples gritos desgarradores se escucharon, quería saber si estaba bien._

_Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todo se calmará, me sentía frustrada al ver que no podía salir, pero alguien entro con una niña en brazos, era Karl, ella forcejeaba, trataba de escaparse de sus brazos, pero él la sostenía fuertemente, la niña estaba envuelta en sangre, sus ojos eran orbes negras, y tenía unas garras afiladas, no podía creer lo que había visto a continuación, ella había mordido a Karl._

_-Voy a tener que sellar tus poderes, no puedo dejar que hagas más daño- la sangre de él la había tranquilizado- Solo espero que mi poder sea suficiente_

_Llevé mis manos a la cabeza, un fuerte dolor se apoderaba de mí, cuando caí en la cuenta estaba de vuelta en mi habitación._

_¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?¿Todo eso había ocurrido?, eran tantas preguntas las que surgían en mi interior, necesitaba despejarme, tenía hambre_.

**Normal POV**

Un aroma inundaba el pasillo de la mansión Mukami, Makoto nunca había sido capaz de detectar ese olor, ella simplemente se limitó a seguirlo, y la llevó hasta la habitación de Azusa, Mako tenía un cariño especial por él menor de los Mukami, pero ella se resistía a creerlo, había sido como algo de amor a primera vista, pero a ella no les gustaban ese tipo de historias. Tocó la puerta, Azusa no respondía, cuando estuvo a punto de irse, escuchó su voz

-¿En serio lo crees Justin?- ella no escuchó ninguna respuesta, ¿Azusa estaría acompañado?- Necesito conocer la opinión de Melissa- y ese olor dulce inundó de nuevo el lugar, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras ella

-Azusa, lo siento, no sabía que tenías visitas, pero es que el aroma- miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie, solo Azusa quien tenía los brazos cubiertos de sangre, ella se arrojó a él para examinar la herida- ¿Estás herido..vamos..por Ruki?- sus palabras se volvían cortadas

-Mako-chan...¿esta bien?...-Azusa entornaba su cabeza, no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba -¿Quieres conocer a Justin?- acercó la herida a su rostro, Mako comenzó a sentir la necesidad de probar esa sangre, toda la habitación se estaba llenando de ese embriagante olor, Makoto luchaba por resistirse pero la sed era más grande, ella no entendí lo que le estaba pasando.

-Azusa, perdóname- dijo Mako en un susurró, los ojos del pelinegro no entendían a lo que se refería la chica que estaba hincada enfrente de él, ella tomó la mano de Azusa, limpió la sangre con su lengua, él no entendía lo que estaba pasando,sin embargo la sensación que esta le provocó fue placentera, hasta que Makoto le encajó los colmillos, él parecía estar disfrutando la sensación que le provocaba la mordida, trataba de callar algunos gemidos que salían de su boca. Los ojos de ella había cambiado de color se volvieron de un color rojo intenso, extrañamente Azusa le acarició una mejilla con su mano libre.

-Más- le susurró en su oído, Mako estaba fuera de control, no podía saciar su sed sangre, sacó sus colmillos de la muñeca de Azusa, era extraño como sus sentidos se había agudizado, esa sangre que fluía en su yugular, quería probarla, arrojó a Azusa contra la cama, ella se subió encima de él y sin piedad mordió su cuello.

La cara que tenía él vampiro masoquista limitaba entre la sorpresa y la excitación, amaba ese nuevo placer y dolor que le producía una mordida, cuando Azusa acarició la espalda de Makoto, su mordida comenzó a ser más ligera, hasta que ella se separó completamente. Sus ojos volvían a ser los mismos.

Ella miraba como fluía la sangre, y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, sintió miedo de sí misma, en su mente una palabra resonaba.

_"Monstruo"_

-Lo siento Azusa, no se que me paso- su rostro se volvía rojo como un tomate

-Se sintió tan bien- no podía creer lo que él le decía

-No digas eso, no se que...- el vampiro la tomó entre sus brazos, ella simplemente comenzó a llorar- Soy un monstruo

-Shhh...Me hiciste sentir vivo Mako-chan- puso un dedo entre sus labios, haciéndola callar

-Por favor no se lo menciones a Ruki-kun- con la mirada baja, le hacía esa petición

-Compartir algo con Mako-chan me hace sentir una calidez en mi pecho, ¿me permites?- acercó su rostro a su cuello, ella retrocedió su cabeza dejando el camino libre, lo que le dio a entender que podía hacerlo, sus colmillos atravesaron su piel, pero al instante los separo-Si Mako-chan no se siente bien, su sangre tampoco-

-No puedo estar bien- Mako se aferró a Azusa como si su vida dependiera de ello-

-Quédate así... se siente bien- La mano del pelinegro le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza, eso conseguía que la respiración de la chica en sus brazos se regulará.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya- ella trató de separarse de él, pero este no la dejó

-Quédate-

* * *

><p><strong>Eso ha sido todo por hoy, y las leo en los reviews si les ha gustado, que les gustaría conocer acerca de nuestra protagonista, si les ha gustado el capítulo de hoy háganmelo saber dejando su review, y recomiéndenlo si creen que vale la pena, eso es todo, si tengo tiempo trataré de actualizarlo la otra semana, ya que la escuela me deja poco tiempo libre.<strong>

**Las invito a dejar sus sospechas acerca del vampiro que mordió a Mako**

**PD. La semana pasada fue el cumpleaños de Kou y mañana será el de Rin, lo siento solo quería decirlo XD, me encanta Free!**


End file.
